Thrown into Dark Waters
by kadylin
Summary: Sequel to Western Vampire. Set in 2009/2010.   Jason is back and thinks he can reverse what happened to Shelby years ago.   Has ghosts, demons, werewolves, and other supernatural beings; let us not forget the vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Black Lake, Tennessee; a small town located in the Appalachian Mountains about a half hour's drive off the main Highway, and located right on the Tennessee border.

Many people think that since Black Lake is such a small town, and no one really knows much about it, nothing happens. But don't small cities usually have high crime rates? This one sure does. Population 13,864. Doesn't sound that small, but compared to neighboring cities, it's a truck stop.

Many stories circulate around the town and other cities about haunted houses, something that lives in the lake, possibly a monster, and many disappearances within the forests surrounding it.

What's your thought? Do you think a small town could have haunted buildings galore or do you think there could be a monster living in the deep waters of the lake or in the forest?

* * *

><p>"Black Lake Sheriff's Department. How may I help you?" The receptionist, Carla Spencer, asked as she answered the phone.<p>

"I was just calling to let you guys know that there's a bear in the woods at the south end of town. He walked straight up to our house." A woman said on the other line.

"Thank you for the call. I'll tell the Sheriff and he'll pass the information on to the Ranger Station." Carla replied.

"Thank you." The caller smiled and closed the cell phone, looking down at the body. She looked back up at her friend, "At least I made it look like a bear attack!" She argued.

"Vous are becoming very annoying." The black haired woman said, turning back to her motorcycle.

"I'll meet up with you later." She said as she watched her friend pull away.

* * *

><p>Sheriff Dawes rubbed his forehead as he looked through the manila folder. "Five bear sightings in the past month . . ." He started.<p>

Carla walked into his office, "Sir, we just got another call of a bear sighting."

"Where?" Dawes asked.

"Uh, the southern edge of town." Carla answered, looking at her small notepad. "The caller didn't tell me exactly where."

Dawes nodded, standing from his chair and placing his cowboy hat on his head. "I'm heading into Hartford to the Ranger Station there." He picked up the file of papers, "I'll be back by tonight."

"Should I call in Tommy?"

Dawes stopped, "Go ahead. He should get some hours in."

Carla nodded as she stepped back up to her desk. "Anything else?"

"Call the Morgans; see if Jon has seen anything about a bear around that area." Dawes said.

Carla sat down in her swivel chair. "Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>"So, what are vous going to do when the Sheriff calls in more Rangers to scout the forests?" Becky asked. "Hunting dese things doesn't really have an upside, Anxieux."<p>

"Let them search. They'll only find the bodies, none of my DNA, no weapons, no evidence at all." Emily smiled. "We've been here for a couple years; maybe it's time we move on."

Becky shook her head. "Anna's here." She said simply.

"Okay, forget about that for a second. She may have caused all this but come on! We can easily take her . . ."

"Last time vous said that, Anxieux, she used us to kill Jon's girlfriend."

"That was years ago." Emily argued. "Come on! Just think about it. We can get out of this hell hole and find odd jobs in other parts of the country."

Becky shook her head, "We don't leave here until Anna is dead." She said, standing up to face Emily.

Emily sighed. "Fine, whatever." She slumped against the wall of the cabin. "I mean, Black Lake has given us jobs galore, but don't you think that all these demons and vamps are getting old?"

Becky looked up at Emily, blue eyes dark. "Oui. Vous are beginning to get old."

Emily looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "That's the Becky I know." She smiled, walking into the living room to sit on the couch.

Becky rolled her eyes and pulled out her knife, and sat down at the kitchen table to sharpen it.

**Outside of Wakita, Oklahoma 1952:**

A tall man stood in the middle of the crossroads, grin wide and rather pleasant considering who he was. Fiddling with his long auburn ponytail he chuckled, looked at the man across from him, down at the road, then back up again, "Now, I got to admit dat ah'm impressed, hmm, Jason is it? Of course it is. Not many hommes dis eager to sell deir souls. You dig dis road yoahself?" he gestured to the road and the fact that Jason was absolutely covered in dirt, far too much to just be from burying the summoning tools. Jason grumbled something and wiped some of the excess dirt off of his face, the demon just smiled, "Hmm? Speak up mon ami"

"Ey, I know 'nuff French ta tell you oi ain't yer friend, an' oi said 'ow the hell else am oi gonna find a crossroad, the closest bloody town only has one street now don't it?"

The demon threw his head back in laughter, dark red eyes absolutely glittered with amusement, "Oh vous _are _a fun one. Humans ain't ever this much fun, but..." he grinned at Jason, "It ain't like yoah a human is it?" he straightened up, frowning slightly, "Dat also why Ah can't give you what you want"

Jason gave a sort of pouty glare that was entirely unique to himself, "Wot the hell do you mean? You make deals, s' wot you do, why does me not being human change anything!"

The demon just shook his head, "Yoah soul's goin' somewhere Ah can't reach when ya'll die, which means you ain't got nothin' to bargain wit'. Besides even if you was human Ah can't touch her soul either, witches doan go ta heaven, hell, or anywhere else in between, dey stay on earth 'til it time for dem to come back"

Jason looked up, "Back? She's comin' back?"

The demon's grin was back, "Yeah, she is, but dere one problem, de odds of you findin' her once she does is exactly twenty-six billion, three-hundred forty-eight million, seven-hundred and twelve thousand, eight hundred and thirty-nine, to one, and dis where it gets fun, I can change those odds"

Jason gaped just a little, "But you just sai-"

"Oui, oui, I can hear myself don't worry, I jus' said you had no soul to bargain with. Thing is I have no need for souls, I got plenty of femmes fallin' at my feet offerin deir's up jus for a night with me, heh, not that I take their souls either. Thing is I hate my job, hate Hell too; I jus' need somethin' to keep me topside. So here's the deal, I lead you to votre amour, you let me stick around. Ah'm nice, promise." he held out his hand with a wide smirk.

Jason nodded only once then took his hand, "Fine I acce-Mmf!" he found himself pressed up against a solid wall of creepy French demon as the man kissed him, "EW! WOT THE FUCK WAS THA' FOR?" he yelped pushing him off only to find he looked equally disgusted.

"Vous are a terrible kisser, and don' be silly Jay, that how vous seal a deal, not my fault you bad at it, now if you excuse me ah'm gonna go see if ah can still get plastered." He started to turn and walk in the general direction of the town.

"Wait a minute." Jason said. "You know my name, how 'bout ya tell me yours?" He said, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

The demon stopped and turned around, eyes glowing red in the moonlight. "Mihai." He said and started walking away.

**French Translations:**

**Hommes** - _Men_

**Mon Ami** - _My Friend_

**Oui** -_ Yes_

**Femmes** - _Women_

**Votre Amour** - _Your Love_

**Vous** - _You_

**Anxieux**_ - Eager, Anxious (meaning of the name Emily)_


	2. Chapter 2

Sheriff Dawes walked out of the office and walked down the street, headed to the cruiser parked in front of the small hardware store. He noticed a man inside the store as he got closer and stepped up to him. "Ah, Jon, I'd like to ask you something."

"What can I do for you?" Jon asked, looking to the Sheriff.

"We've gotten some complaints about bears the past couple of weeks; some around the area of your cabin. I was just wondering if you'd seen anything." Dawes said.

Jon shook his head, "No, but I'll let you know if I do."

Dawes nodded, "Thank you."

Jon nodded as the Sheriff walked out of the store.

* * *

><p>Mihai sighed as he slumped in the chair. "Vous need t' learn to stay in one place fo' more den a minute."<p>

Jason looked up at the demon, "Sometimes, Oi just want some time to myself, mate." He smirked. "Why'd you want to find me so bad, anyway?"

"Because, Jay, we 'ave no mo' money. None. At. All." Mihai answered.

"What am Oi supposed to do about it, mate?" Jason asked.

"For starters vous can get yoah head out o' de clouds and pay attention to de news reports." Mihai said, temper rising, causing his eyes to start to glow red.

"Wot, the bear attacks?"

"Vous and Ah know dat they are not bear attacks. Ah may have left Hell, but I still know what dey are talkin' 'bout down dere."

"Ya left Hell because you said you could help me save her. Well, if you haven't noticed, you've done a pretty crappy job."

Mihai raised his hands in mock defense. "Ah'm sorry votre amour hasn't been around in fifty years." He said. "Dere's nothin' Ah can do about it." He looked around, slightly. "What are vous doin' at a cafe, anyway?"

Jason shrugged, "Oi saw someone the other day who looked familiar around here. Oi thought Oi'd be able to see her again."

"So it's a jeune fille?" Mihai asked, eyebrow raised. "And what makes vous so sure she'll walk dis way again?"

Jason motioned to a brick building across the street, "She lives in those apartments." He smirked.

Mihai nodded, "If vous even tink about burning dat building down, Ah will break our contract."

Jason scoffed, "Don't worry, mate. Oi won't do anything stupid."

"Ah hope dat wasn't what vous said before diggin' dat crossroads." Mihai mumbled as he stood up, "Let's go. We need t' find some cash."

* * *

><p>Anya looked around the street as she hopped up the steps to the apartment building. She pressed the button on the intercom and waited.<p>

"Hello?" A woman asked over the intercom.

"It's me, Anya." Anya replied, pressing the small metal button.

"Come on up." the woman answered. Shortly after there was a buzz and Anya pushed the door open, heading up to the second floor.

She knocked on the door and waited again. The woman who had answered the intercom, Lily, answered the door in a huff. "Hey, is Shelby here?"

Lily nodded, stepping aside to let the teen into the apartment. "Shelby! Anya's here!" She said, walking into the kitchen.

Shelby ran out of one of the bedrooms and into the living room, practically tripping over a couple moving boxes on her way. She grabbed her jacket off the back of a bar stool, "I'm going to go study at Anya's." Shelby said as her mom walked back into the room.

Lily looked at the two teens after setting a couple large, leather bound books on the coffee table. "Be careful." She said. "Be back by seven; for dinner."

Shelby nodded, "Okay." She stepped onto the landing with Anya and closed the door.

The two teens walked down the street, toward Anya's house. Anya smiled as she stuck her hands into her jacket pockets, "So, what's with the boxes?" SHe asked, referring to Shelby's living room.

"The storage unit flooded so mom hired a couple guys to bring everything back to the apartment. She's been sorting through books and boxes all morning." Shelby explained.

Anya nodded, "You have no room in that apartment for all that stuff. That's why you've been studying at my place."

"First of all, it's your Aunt's house, and secondly, it's only temporary. Mom's arranging a storage unit in the basement of the building."

Anya nodded, "Just wait, you'll have books piled to the ceiling in the corners of your room in no time." She said sarcastically.

Shelby smiled as she looked both ways as she crossed the street. She noticed a man stand up from a table at the cafe a little ways down the street and smirked; he looked faguely familiar for some reason.

Anya noticed her friend hadn't been paying attention, "Shelby!" She said, pulling Shelby by the arm so she wouldn't get hit by the bicyclist riding by them.

Shelby gained her balance and straightened her jacket. "Thanks."

"Try not to die while we're walking down Main Street." Anya smirked as she continued walking.

Shelby caught up with her, "I'm clumsy; sue me." She smiled.

**French Translations:**

**Votre Amour** - _Your love_

**Vous** -_ You_

**Jeune fille** - _Girl_


	3. Chapter 3

Jon walked into the cabin he shared with Marie, dropping the bag from the hardware store on the counter. Marie walked in with a smile, "Everything okay?"

Jon nodded, "There's been more bear sightings." He said simply.

"That's like the fourth one this month. What do you think it could be?" Marie asked.

Jon shrugged, "Who knows. The most logical explanation are vampires."

Marie looked up at him, "Hunting so close to the town?"

Jon shrugged again as he thought about it. "Werewolf?" He asked with a slight smile. "Where's that book?" He asked suddenly.

"What book?" Marie asked. "We practically have a library . . ." She trailed off as Jon left the room, rushing upstairs to one of the spare rooms.

Marie stepped into the room, leaning slightly against the doorjamb. Jon was staring at a shelf of one of the bookshelves, "This book." He said, pulling an old brown book off the shelf.

Marie laughed slightly, "That thing? That's over two hundred years old."

Jon flipped the cover open, flipping through the slightly yellowed pages. "Apparently it's accurate." He smirked. "You found out about vampires after reading this, right?"

Marie shrugged, vaguely remembering the book. "I guess. . . what are you thinking?" She asked.

Jon flipped through the pages, "I want to know what's killing those people in the forest." He looked up from the book, "Even if I have to lie to the Sheriff, I'll figure it out." He smirked.

Marie sighed, "You know you could do it the old fashioned way and just go to where the bodies were found." She motioned to the large drapeless window behind Jon.

Jon looked out the window at the forest a couple yards from the house. "That will be the last resort. What if it isn't a vampire?" He asked, walking past Marie out of the room.

Marie followed, "If it isn't a vampire, more people are going to get hurt."

"I don't know how to deal with any other creature. Just vampires and werewolves. And the occasional pain in the ass." He mumbled, hopping down the steps, eyes glued to the pages of the book.

**The next day, at the High School:**

Shelby smiled as she sat down next to Miranda at the table. She opened her book and slumped down in the chair, knowing that since this was only Homeroom, they wouldn't be doing anything productive.

Miranda looked over at Shelby, "What book is that?" She asked.

Shelby looked at the leather book she was holding in her hands. "I found it at the library." She said. "Some of it's in Latin . . ."

Miranda's eyes widened slightly, "You can read Latin?"

"Not really." Shelby smiled.

She was just about to add something, but their teacher, Ms. Greely, interrupted her train of thought. "Mr. McKee will be going around to classes today, talking about the recent events around town."

Mr. McKee, the Principal, strode into the classroom. His hair was gray and balding at the temples, which went perfectly with the plain black and white suit he was wearing. "Due to the recent bear attacks in the forests, I'm sorry to say that the senior picnic at the Lake has been postponed." The class moaned in unison; the senior picnic had been worked on and planned since the first day of school freshman year, they didn't really want to miss it. "Enough." Mr. McKee said, kind of bored, and kind of annoyed. "Your parents expect you to be safe during school hours, and that is what we've decided to do." He said with a nod and walked out.

Ms. Greely stepped back up, "For the rest of the class do something quietly by yourself."

Shelby looked down at her book, reading through a couple of the songs before sighing. She really didn't want to memorize all these.

After school, Shelby met up with Anya and walked down Main Street to Shelby's apartment building. Shelby unlocked the door and opened it, only to get stopped by a box. "Mom!" She whimpered, kicking the box away from the door so the two of them could get in.

Anya smiled, "I see your mom's done a lot of work."

Shelby looked around the apartment, "Half of these boxes are my grandmothers . . ." She started. "She moved to a smaller house a couple years back and boxed up the books she didn't use anymore and gave them to my mom."

Anya picked up a couple books from the couch and placed them on the floor so she could sit down. "Let's start this History project; I don't want to be swamped with work tonight." She pulled out her notebook and pen as Shelby pulled out her History book.

* * *

><p>Sheriff Dawes walked into the main offfice of the Black Lake Sheriff's Department and sighed, noticing a couple people sitting in the waiting area. He walked up to Carla, picking up a couple folders, "Who are they?" He asked.<p>

"The girl said she had some information on the latest bear attack and the man's stereo system was stolen out of his car; Tommy's working on the report for that now." Carla explained, not looking up from her computer. "The girl said she'd wait for you to return."

Dawes nodded, looking at the report. "Uh, Miss Grey, come on into my office."

The redhaired woman stood up and walked up to the Sheriff. "Thank you for seeing me." SHe said, sitting down in one of the wooden chairs in front of the Sheriff's desk.

Dawes sat down, "So, you said you had some information on the latest bear attack."

"Yes. I don't think it was a bear." She said.

"And why is that?" Dawes asked, leaning back in his chair.

Ms. Grey pulled a ziplock baggie out of her purse, "I don't think bears carry a Smith & Wesson pistol."

Dawes looked at the small pistol in the plastic bag and took it. "Where'd you find this?"

"On the hiking trail near where the body was found."

Dawes turned the pistol over in his hand, "Thank you. We'll keep in touch." He said.

"You're so very welcome." Ms. Grey smiled as she stood up and walked out of the office.

Dawes set the plastic bag on his desk and ran his hand over his chin, thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy knocked on the open door of the Sheriff's private office, "Is everything okay?"

Dawes looked up at one of his deputies. "Uh, yeah. Did you file the report on that stolen stereo?"

"Yeah." Tommy answered. He glanced at his watch and ran his hand through his hair, slightly nervous. "Sir, you've been sitting staring at that pistol for the past two hours." He pointed out.

Dawes shook his head, "I don't know what to make of this. Do you?"

Tommy walked up to the desk and picked up the plastic bag encased pistol, "She could be setting you up. The victim didn't suffer from a gunshot."

"Yeah, I know that." Dawes said. "People in this town don't usually set other people up; they usually keep to themselves. . ."

"You want me to take it to balistics?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Dawes nodded, "I'm heading to Hartford to talk with the coroner."

* * *

><p>Becky sat at the kitchen table, sharpening her favorite knife, Argent, listening to Emily look for something in her bedroom. "Is everything bien?" She asked.<p>

Emily mumbled something as she threw the closet doors open. "Where the hell is it?" She asked.

Becky stood up and walked to the bedroom, finding an old trunk to sit down on. "Where is what?"

Emily looked to the trunk she had open on the cot and counted the guns in their foam protected holders. "I'm missing a pistol." She said.

Beck rolled her eyes, "Maybe it's in yoah car . . ." She said simply.

Emily perked up a little bit and ran out of the two bedroom cabin to the car parked outside. She quickly opened the trunk and then the secret compartment inside the trunk to look at her other weapons. "Great. . ." She said, noticing that the pistol wasn't in there either. She walked back into the cabin and closed her trunk, sliding it back into the closet before slumping down onto the cot. "Great . . ." She said.

Becky laughed a little, "Dis ain't going to make vous happy, but, maybe someone stole it."

Emily looked at her, "What?" She asked, no emotions showing whatsoever.

Becky stood back up, "My guess is dat it's de small pistol vous stick in yoah boot; which is probably de only gun of yoah's dat doesn't help much in a fight. So, Anxieux, it makes it the easiest to steal." She smirked.

Emily stood up, "You know what? I did notice a different scent around the cabin, only in one area though, so I didn't think anything about it, until you brought that up." She thought for a moment, "How could anybody find this place, though? We're a mile out in the woods; we have to take an ATV trail just to get here."

Becky shrugged and walked out of the room. "Je ne sais pas." She mumbled.

"Stop with the French!" Emily called after her.

* * *

><p>Tommy walked into Dawes' office and tossed a folder onto his desk. "That's the report from balistics. Nothing. The gun is clean; no finger prints, no DNA."<p>

Dawes looked at the report. "Registered to a Alotta Warmheart **(1)** in Michigan." His eyebrow raised, "Any other info on Alotta?"

Tommy smirked, "Nothing. It's a fake."

Dawes tossed the folder onto the desk and sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Nothing." He repeated.

"What did the coroner say?" Tommy asked.

"All the victims suffered from severe blood loss. Broken bones on all the victims; different places every time. This newest victim though, their arm was practically dismembered from the body . . ." He pulled another folder out from under paperwork on his desk.

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"The first three had stab wounds." He answered.

"Stab wounds?"

Dawes nodded, "Not the right depth or shape for bear claws. Out of the four of them, this new one resembles a bear attack most precisely."

Tommy nodded, "Okay, well, I'm going to go write up a report on the new evidence found and I'll get back to you."

* * *

><p>Mihai flung cards toward the open kitchen trash can as he sat on the floor of the living room. "Will vous stop walking in front of moi?" He asked as Jason paced slightly in front of the trash can. "Ah will charge one of dese." Mihai mumbled, smirking as yet another card landed in the trash.<p>

Jason leaned against the counter, "For fifty years you've been throwing cards into a trash can, mate, doesn't it get boring."

"Non." Mihai answered simply.

Jason watched as card after card dropped into the trash with a small thud. "Will you stop? Please?"

Mihai sat back against the wall, shuffling the deck in his hands. He straightened up slightly and looked up at Jason, eyes wide, "Ah'm sorry, is Jay upset? Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't realize Ah was makin' such a mess!" He went from acting like he was truly sorry for throwing cards in the trash to being annoyed within seconds, which made his eyes glow slightly.

Jason rolled his eyes, "You said you could help me find her . . ."

"And Ah did. Why do vous t'ink we keep movin'?" He flung another card into the trash can.

"Oi'm beginning to think you're just using me . . . to stay on Earth."

Mihai shrugged, "Well, dat might be a petit part of it." He stopped and looked at the card, "Vous need to relax . . ."

"You need to shut up." Jason smirked, pulling a beer out of the fridge.

Mihai smirked, "Like Ah was saying, vous need to relax and let the demon do de work."

"Most people don't make deals with the devil." Jason pointed out.

"De Devil was merely an angel before he created us." Mihai added, concentrating his energy on the card between his fingers. It started to glow slightly and he flung it at the beer bottle Jason had set down on the counter.

Jason jumped back a little and covered himself with his arms as the card exploded into the beer bottle. "Wot the hell was that for?"

Mihai smirked again, "Ah thought vous were waiting for dat jeune fille to walk past de cafe again?"

Jason shrugged, "Don't you think that if Oi sit at a cafe, not order anything, and watch a building across the street, someone might get suspicious?"

"In dis town, anyt'ing's possible." Mihai smiled as he stood up, walking over to the trash can. "As long as vous lay low, no one will notice." He reached down and picked the cards out of the can, placing them back into the deck in his hand.

Jason scoffed, "Easy for you to say."

**French Translations: **

**Vous** - _You_

**Jeune fille** - _Girl_

**Moi** - _Me_

**Non** -_ No_

**Petit** - _Small_

**Anxieux**_ - Eager, anxious_

**Bien**_ - Good_

**Je ne sais pas**_ - I don't know_

**_(1) Alotta Warmheart is one of the aliases Britney Spears used to use when she checked into hotels. I needed a name and it was the first one that came to mind._**


	5. Chapter 5

Jason walked down the street, hands in his pockets as the cool, morning mountain air blew around him. He didn't care; he was used to the cold. His hand found the lighter in his pocket and he ran a finger over it with a small smirk.

Mihai parked his motorcycle on the street as he saw Jason walking toward the small café. "Mon ami, Ah t'ink yoah're goin' de wrong way."

Jason stopped and looked up at the demon, "Oi thought Oi told ya Oi wanted some time to myself."

"Vous did, but vous have got to listen to moi. Jay, vous do dis all the time . . . She's not 'ere. I don't t'ink she ever was."

Jason stopped, and turned to look at the demon, brick red eyes showing now emotion. "Wot?"

Mihai smirked. "We've been traveling de country pour years, Jay. Don't vous t'ink she would have shown up by now?"

"Yeah, Oi do. But remember when Oi said Oi thought you were just usin' me and the contract to stay on Earth, you sure that has nothin' to do with it?"

Mihai shook his head, "Would Ah lie to vous, mon ami?"

"Yeah, actually you would." Jason smirked back.

"Listen, dere are times when Ah'm tellin' de truth, mon ami. Don't vous t'ink . . . ." He noticed that Jason had started to turn away, headed toward the small coffee shop on the corner. "Where are vous goin'?"

Jason smirked, and, not looking back at the demon, "The store."

Mihai rolled his eyes and kicked his motorcycle to a start, pulling away from the curb. When Jason heard the engine fade he stopped and smirked to himself. He turned back around, but wasn't paying much attention for a vampire with heightened senses and rammed into someone walking out of the coffee shop.

"Oi'm sorry . . ." He said, looking down at the young woman he had run into.

Shelby looked at her shirt, which now had a large coffee stain on it. She looked up at the man, holding his hand out to help and smirked, took his hand and got to her feet. "It's okay. I'm a bit of a klutz. . ."

Jason looked at her, eyes wide when he recognized her. "Oi'm Jason; can Oi buy ya a new coffee?" He asked, noticing the coffee stain on her shirt, and a little on his own t-shirt.

"Jason. Nice to meet you; I'm Shelby." She held out her hand for a friendly handshake.

"Nice to meet you." Jason smirked.

The two of them walked back into the coffee shop, Jason buying a new coffee for her and one for himself. They walked back out and Shelby smiled, "You weren't really paying attention when you bumped into me, were you?"

Jason shook his head. "Oi was thinking."

Shelby nodded, "Well, thanks for the coffee, but I have to get home." She smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Jason."

Jason nodded, "You too." He said as she started walking away. He smirked to himself, looked at the coffee in his hand and started walking the opposite direction, headed back to the cabin.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm here live with Black Lake Sheriff Rick Dawes." The reporter turned to Rick, "What can you tell us about the new findings?"<em>

_"The latest victim has been ruled as a bear attack. We have found new evidence about the other cases earlier this month and are now investigation those." Rick answered._

_"Sources say you've been working with the Rangers out of Hartford and here to try to find a bear . . ." The reporter started._

_"We've met extensively on that between working on the cases. As of this morning, no bear has been sighted. We have a volunteer who watches the forest up around the Lake."_

_The reporter nodded, "Thank you very much, Sherriff." She turned back to the camera. "I'm Jane Johnson with Channel Five news; back to you, Sherry." _

Emily clicked the TV off as she sat on the kitchen counter. "So, um, any thoughts?" She asked as Beck paced the room.

"On what, may Ah ask?" Beck asked.

"This is usually the point in time when you yell at me for killing those people." Emily answered.

"Vous killed de first one because it was a Rugaru. The second practically died by itself, vous just helped a little. And the third one was somehow raised from the dead by some curse, you just sent him back. Now, this latest guy, vous practically ripped his arm off in order to slow him down and all he does is try to stab vous with a butterfly knife. Vous killed him out of protection."

"Ah, but here's another thing; the Sheriff said they found some new evidence leading to the other cases, what do you think it could be?" Emily smirked, hopping off the counter.

"A hair, a stab wound they didn't find before, votre pistol . . ." Becky started cleaning her various knives.

"What?" Emily's eyes widened. She had heard Beck perfectly, just wanted to know if it meant anything at all.

"Que. . .? I just threw it out there."

Emily nodded, walking over to the coffee table to pick up her silver pistol and holstered it into the holster around her shoulders. "I'll be back . . ."

"Where are vous going?" Becky asked, setting down her knife and rag.

"To work . . ." Emily answered, "I think I may have found a vampire hideout just North of the lake. . ." She shrugged her leather jacket on and was almost to the door when Becky's words stopped her.

"Don't go. Ah'll take it. If vous are seen anywhere around those woods, which are being patrolled by every law officer in dis town, vous will not be happy. Ah'll go. Vous stay here and try not to kill anyone."

Emily's face fell, making her look much like a toddler who didn't get a cookie. "I'm the vampire! I should go . . . You can die as easily as I can if we charge in there."

"Oui, but last time you tried to tackle some vamps, you almost got arrested."

Emily pouted, remembering a couple months ago while the two of them were working a job down in Pensacola, Florida. "Fine, go. I'll just sit here and flip through the TV channels."

Becky smirked as she stood up and walked out of the cabin, quickly starting her motorcycle up and tearing down the dirt drive within minutes.

**French Translations:**

**Mon ami** - _my friend_

**Vous** - _You_

**Pour** -_ For_

**Votre** -_ Your_

**Que** - _What_

**Oui** -_ Yes_


	6. Chapter 6

Jon walked into the Sheriff's office and smiled to Carla slightly as he asked, "Is the Sheriff in?"

"Yeah." Carla smiled. "Go on in."

Jon nodded and walked through the small swinging divider and through the door to stand in front of the Sheriff's desk. "I've got news for you . . ." He said.

Rick looked up at Jon, "About?"

"There's been one bear Marie and I have seen in the past month. It wasn't near our house, we were hiking a couple miles North." Jon explained.

Rick nodded, making a small note of it on his notepad. "Thank you, Jon." He said.

Jon nodded again and started to turn to walk out of the office. He noticed the small Smith & Wesson pistol sitting under a pile of papers and recognized it. He continued out of the office and toward his truck parked at the curb.

* * *

><p>Shelby smiled to herself as she walked into the apartment. "Mom! I'm home!" She called out.<p>

Lily walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, "How was school?"

"S'cool." Shelby shrugged with a smile, setting the coffee cup on the counter and removing her jacket.

Lily noticed the coffee stain on her daughter's white shirt, "What happened?" She asked.

Shelby looked down at herself, "Someone ran into me while I was leaving the coffee shop."

"Oh, well, at least you're okay." Lily smiled, pouring hot water into her tea cup. "Your grandmother's on her way over." She said, walking into the living room. She sat down on the couch and opened a book.

"She's going to help me study, huh?" Shelby sighed as she started to her room.

"Yeah . . ." Lily answered, with a sip of her tea. "She taught me, remember that."

Shelby walked back out of her room, now wearing a plain tank top instead of her white shirt. The buzzer sounded on the intercom and Shelby walked to answer it, "Hello?"

"It's Holly." Shelby's grandmother said on the other side of the intercom.

"Come on up." Shelby replied.

* * *

><p>Jason walked into the cabin and Mihai looked up, "Where de hell have vous been?"<p>

"I ran into someone." Jason replied simply, walking to the fridge in the kitchen. He placed the cup of coffee on the shelf and took out a beer as a replacement.

"Oh?" Mihai asked, setting a couple cards down on his solitaire game. "Did dat someone happen to be . . ."

"Shelby." Jason mumbled with a small smirk.

Mihai scowled to himself, "Well, Ah guess only time will tell . . ."

Jason cut him off, "There's someone here, I think." He said, looking to the window by the small dining table.

Mihai stood up, and walked to the door, "Who . . ."

Becky walked up to a tree, gaining a good view of the one bedroom cabin. She looked to the car parked about a yard in front of her and noticed that, although it had rained the other day and that there was still mud sitting in puddles, it didn't look like the car had been moved. Only one set of tire treads led to the main road, and Becky could tell they were made from a motorcycle. She looked around the area, finally noticing a motorcycle against the cabin, hiding under a camouflage cover.

She stepped up to the door, keeping out of view from the windows. She pulled out a knife and backed away slightly from the door, knocking on the small window a little before running around the corner.

Jason concentrated, trying to distinguish the scent, "It's a human . . ." he mumbled.

Mihai threw open the door and quickly dodged a flying knife aimed for his heart. "Merde!" He mumbled.

Becky walked up and prepared to throw another knife at Jason. Jason noticed it and fumbled with his lighter, quickly turning it on and pushing a stream of flames at the woman.

Becky jumped out of the way, throwing sharp darts into the main room of the house as she did.

Mihai grabbed one of the knives from the wall and looked at them, "Watch out, mon ami, dey are covered in Dead Man's blood." He said, charging the knife with a pinkish glow and throwing it out the door.

Becky looked back at the driveway as she sat against the wall, holding a knife ready for protection. She noticed the tracks in the mud again; if they had been in town to kill the people, there would be more tracks, even if the rain filled them in, there'd be tracks. She sheathed her knife and quickly ran for the woods as the demon stepped onto the small front porch.

Jason sped out of the house, looking around the small clearing, "Wot the hell was that about?"

Mihai looked at the trees, "C'est juste tres!"

"Wot?" Jason asked, now completely confused.

Mihai walked back into the cabin, picking a couple knives out of the wall as he did. "Il ne peut pas etre. . ." he mumbled to himself.

"Could you translate for me, mate?" Jason asked.

"Her name is Astin." He answered, referring to Becky.

"Wot does that have to do with anything?"

"J'ai pense qu'elle etait morte . . . How could she be alive?" He asked.

Jason sighed, "Who was she?" He asked, getting slightly annoyed.

Mihai took a beer out of the fridge and sat down on the couch, popping off the top. "Ah t'ink she was my soeur." He looked up at Jason, whose eyebrow was raised in confusion. "My sister."

Jason nodded, "Your sister knows how to kill vampires . . . or slow 'em down?" He leaned against the wall, looking across the room at Mihai sitting on the couch. "Oi thought you were . . ."

"It can't be her. She died years ago." Mihai said, mostly to himself. He finished the beer and looked at the empty bottle, not feeling the slightest hint at a buzz coming on. "Tell me, Jay, how can someone whose whole family was killed run into deir sister after six hundred years?"

Jason opened his mouth to answer, but paused, "Oi don't know . . ."

"It ain't possible!" Mihai answered getting another beer from the fridge. "Elle fait un accord?" He asked himself.

"Oi'm thinking you are . . ."

"Wonderin' 'ow de Hell is mah sister walking de streets of Black Lake?" Mihai said. "Oui, she's mah soeur. Oui, Ah'm at a loss just like vous." He finished the second beer and scoffed, as much as he tried, he wouldn't be able to get drunk. He glanced out the still open front door and back to the empty bottle in his hand. He charged it and threw it out the door, smirking at the explosion it triggered as it hit the ground.

**French Translations:**

**C'est juste tres** -_ That's just great_

**Il ne peut pas etre** -_ It can't be_

**J'ai pense qu'elle etait morte** - _I thought she was dead_

**Mon ami** - _My friend_

**Vous**_ - You_

**Elle fait un accord** - _Did she make a deal?_

**Merde** - _sh*t_


	7. Chapter 7

Jon nodded, "I'm sure."

Marie smirked, crossing her arms across her chest. "Emily?"

"A couple years ago she tried to use that same pistol against a young vampire who had just been turned. I'd know it anywhere, I practically threw it over a cliff."

"But how would one of Emily's pistols make it to the latest crime scene?" Marie asked.

Jon shrugged, "I don't know. I don't want to jump to the conclusion that Emily is the one responsible . . ."

Marie looked at me, "What about the sheriff? What if he figures it out?"

"What do you mean?" Jon asked.

"Well, you said earlier that Emily wouldn't use her real name to register a gun – if she registered it – so what if you plant evidence, saying it was Emily?"

"I can't." Jon answered. "I have nothing, and if I tell Dawes that I know who killed those people, he won't believe me."

Marie squished her lips to the side in thought. "Then our work is done. We told the Sheriff everything we know. They'll find the bear up by the lake and that will be the end."

Jon nodded, "I hope you're right about that." He smirked.

* * *

><p>Shelby smiled as someone wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey." She said as Rhett sat down next to her on the bench.<p>

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

Shelby shrugged, holding up her notebook slightly, "Studying."

Rhett squished his lips to the side. "So, I heard McKee might be moving the senior picnic to the school gym."

"The gym? Why?" Shelby asked, ignoring her history homework for a second.

"The Sheriff found new evidence or something like that; says there is a bear in the woods."

Shelby looked out over the school grounds; at the pine trees standing taller than the buildings. "Of course there's a bear. It's the woods."

Rhett shrugged as he stood up, "Any way, that's what I heard." He sighed, placing his hands into the pockets of his letterman jacket. "What are you doing later?"

Shelby shrugged, "Nothing. Why?"

"Want to go see a movie or something?"

Shelby smiled, "Sure."

"Cool. I'll pick you up about seven." Rhett smiled. "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Mihai and Jason walked down the street, "Jay, vous saw her once, what makes vous so sure she'll want to see vous again?" He asked, slightly sarcastic.<p>

Jason smirked, keeping his hands in the pockets of his worn out leather jacket. "Why do ya doubt me, mate?"

Mihai smirked, "Ah have t' know. If votre amour does fall for ya, t'ings can always change. The deal was I'd lead vous to her, but our contract ends when she becomes like vous."

"Vampire?" Jason asked. "Yeah, because that plan has worked out so well in the past." He said sarcastically, remembering how he was so close to changing the others right before they died.

Mihai stopped walking, "Listen, after yesterday, Ah don't know what to expect in dis town."

"Scared of your sister, are we?" Jason asked as he turned to face the demon, smug smile on his face.

"Don't get me mad, mon ami." Mihai said simply. "She wasn't just someone who came across our cabin, Jay. The way she was fighting makes moi t'ink dat she is a hunter – for t'ings like vous and me."

"A hunter?" Jason asked, eyebrow raised. "You can literally make things blow up with your mind and you're scared of someone who reminded you of your dead sister? So wot if she was a hunter?"

Mihai nodded, "We should get out of here as soon as we can. Vous aren't even sure dat dis fille is de one."

Jason smirked as he turned and started walking down the street, "First of all, I have the say. She's my lifelong love, not yours."

Mihai caught up to him easily, "Oui, but it's my contract vous are under."

Jason stopped as he saw Shelby sitting at the table at the small coffee shop. "There . . ." He told Mihai.

Mihai followed Jason's gaze, "Dat's her?" He asked, "Well, mon ami, Ah've gt to say, yoah're in over yoah head."

Jason looked at him, "Bloody hell, could you think like a human for once?" He asked. "I've always loved Shelby, and she's never changed."

Mihai scoffed with a smile, "Vous are somet'ing." He mumbled and looked back at the table. "Who is dat avec her, though?"

Jason shrugged, "I don't know. A friend, maybe." He said, looking at the teenage boy sitting across from her at the table.

Mihai nodded, "Let's get out of here. This town is creepier den de pit." He shrugged, turning to walk away.

Jason sighed, "Wot is your problem, mate? You wanted to make the deal, so, you get to live with the fact that soon you might be going back to hell."

"Vous do know I have the ability to send a hell hound after yoah ass, right?"

"Yeah." Jason said, not understanding what Mihai was getting at.

"So don't make me upset." He said, and continued the walk to his motorcycle.

Jason laughed quietly to himself as he continued to walk. "I'll try not to." He mumbled, smirk still lighting his face as the two of them rounded the corner.

**French Translations:**

**Vous** - _You_

**Moi** - _Me_

**Avec** - _With_

**Oui** - _Yes_

**Non** - _No_


	8. Chapter 8

Shelby shrugged her jacket onto her shoulders as she walked into the living room of the apartment. "So, where are you going?" Lily asked.

"Rhett's taking me to the movies." Shelby smiled in response.

"Rhett? I thought you were just friends."

Shelby shrugged, "We are. Can't I go to the movies with a friend?"

Lily smiled as she set her book on the coffee table. "Don't stay out too late."

"Alright." Shelby smiled, wrapping her mother in a hug, "I'll see you later."

"Be careful." Lily said before the door closed behind her daughter.

* * *

><p>Marie looked around the clearing. "Nothing." She said.<p>

Jon sped up to her. "She's got to be around here somewhere." He said.

"Look, I don't want you to go looking for a fight with your sister. Can't we just forget all this?"

Jon shook his head, starting to walk back to their cabin. "Four people have died in the past month . . . anymore and the people in this town are going to start getting suspicious."

Marie sighed. "Okay. That pistol; she could have dropped it when she was passing through. We have no evidence that it was Emily who killed those people."

Jon nodded, "I hope it's not." He said. "If it is Emily that means it might not have been Anna calling the shots back in Oklahoma."

"Jon, that was over 100 years ago. I'm fine. The fact that I hardly remember that day is great. Stop fretting over a small gunshot wound." Marie argued.

Jon stopped, "Emily was with someone when we last saw her. A woman, looked to be in her twenties or so. Maybe they split up and she's causing this mayhem?"

"_Maybe we should stop this wild goose chase_." Marie thought. "You're not the deputy. You don't have to do any of this. You're choosing to believe that it's Emily causing the deaths."

Jon nodded, "Fine. You're right." He smirked as he wrapped an arm around Marie's shoulders.

* * *

><p>Becky stepped up to Emily, "What are vous doing?"<p>

Emily looked up at the back window of the Sheriff's department. "I want my gun back."

Becky rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. "And what do vous expect to find? Votre gun sitting on a desk out in the open?"

Emily thought for a second before smiling with a nod of her head. "Yeah, pretty much. If you don't want me doing this you could say you don't want me to do this."

"D'accord. Ah don't t'ink dis is a bon idea." Becky said, "Vous should forget about de pistol."

"Yeah. No." Emily said walking off into the shadows.

Becky rolled her eyes, "Vous are going to get yoahself killed." She said.

Emily jumped off the roof of the department. "No I'm not." She smirked. "The sheriff's still in his office." She started walking toward her Impala parked next to a large pine tree.

Becky slid into the passenger seat as Emily started up the engine. "So, what is votre plan now?" She asked, a hint of sarcasm tinting her words.

Emily peeled out onto the paved road heading toward their cabin. "I haven't gotten that far." She answered. "What did you find out about that vampire hideout the other day?"

"Ah checked it out. From what Ah saw, they weren't in town long enough. We can't blame them for it." Becky answered.

Emily nodded, pulling off the paved road onto the ATV trail leading to the cabin. "What about Jon and Marie?"

"Ah haven't seen them around town . . . Vous know dat dey are probably looking into the killings too, right?"

"Yeah. You're probably right." Emily sighed as she parked the car in front of the cabin. "I'll look into it."

* * *

><p>Mihai leaned against the doorjamb, watching as Jason sat on the porch step, playing with the flame on his lighter that was dancing in the evening breeze. "Vous really dat bored?" He asked.<p>

"Yeah." Jason answered simply.

Mihai nodded, "How 'bout vous find out more about dis amour of yours?"

Jason shrugged, "I'll get right on that. Do you suggest school records or spying?" He asked sarcastically.

Mihai smirked. "Vous are a vampire, mon ami. Vous have the speed, and senses to steal what you need."

Jason nodded, "And you have the ability to practically disappear without a sound. It doesn't mean anything."

"Ah could set a hound after her." Mihai smirked, jokingly.

"No!" Jason sprung to his feet. "She's not going to get hurt!"

"D'accord . . . at least Ah got vous off yoah butt." The demon smirked again, not flinching as Jason barred his teeth. "Vous need to learn to control votre anger, mon ami." He said simply.

Jason relaxed a little bit, "Wot the hell are you thinkin', mate?" He asked.

Mihai shrugged, "Get out of 'ere. Go hunt or whatever it is vous do at night. T'ink about what has been happening, and get back to moi. Ah'd like to see how you react around Shelby."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Get away from dis cabin befo' Ah set a hound after vous."

Jason shook his head, "You're crazy." He mumbled as he walked down the steps.

"Ah have to be; Ah've survived fifty years avec vous." Mihai mumbled as he walked into the cabin.

* * *

><p>"This stupid building!" The handyman yelled as the landlord and Lily walked into the basement.<p>

"Something wrong, Larry?" the landlord, Mick Stevens, asked.

Larry looked up, "This stupid cage you want set up for storage isn't cooperating. The ceiling slants down over there . . ." He pointed to the corner of the room. ". . . So the shelves aren't working. Where the water heater is, you can't put anything near, so there's no room over there for storage. All in all, Mick, I can make one storage unit fit up to code in this basement. This building is old, nothing I can do about it."

Lily sighed, "Well, that's something." She mumbled.

Larry straightened up, "I'd say another couple of days, maybe a week or more before you can have the tenants rent out space."

Mick sighed, "Okay, thanks, Larry."

Lily shook her head as she headed back upstairs with Mick. "I can't wait another week. I need those boxes out of my apartment."

Mick nodded, "That's okay, Lily. Larry's right; this is an old building, there's not much we can do about it."

Lily smiled as she started back up the stairs, "Thanks, again, Mick."

Lily walked back into the apartment and sighed as she saw the boxes and numerous books laying around. Shelby walked out of her bedroom, "So, do we have a storage unit?"

"Not yet." Lily answered, walking into the kitchen. "Your homework done?" she asked, pouring hot water into a tea cup.

"Yeah." Shelby answered reluctantly, knowing her mom was asking both about school work and spells she had to memorize. "We're still trying to figure out how to reverse the spell Anya sang on her friend."

Lily smiled, "How long has it been?"

"Two weeks." Shelby answered.

"Why don't you two just ask for help?" Lily asked, walking to the kitchen table and sitting down to flip through one of her books.

"Because we're supposed to be learning. Plus her aunts said they wouldn't help her." Shelby shrugged.

Lily smirked, "How does take out sound for dinner?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Sounds good." Shelby smiled in response.

**French Translations:**

**Vous - **_You_

**Votre - **_Your_

**D'accord - **_Okay_

**Bon - **_Good_

**Amour - **_Love_

**Mon Ami - **_My friend_

**Moi - **_Me_

**Avec - **_With_


	9. Chapter 9

Jason took Mihai's advice and got out of the cabin. He was gone for a couple hours before trudging back up to the cabin late that night. He walked in to find the demon sitting at the kitchen table, black and white photos spread out in front of him. "Wot are you doing?"

"Ah t'ink Ah found somet'ing." Mihai mumbled.

"On?" Jason asked.

"Some building in town . . . it's been having problems lately." Mihai said as he stood up, picking up the pictures before Jason could see them. "We'll go there tomorrow."

Jason sighed as he sat down on the couch. "Mind tellin' me wot is causing that building to have problems?"

"Non." Mihai answered simply, opening a bottle of beer in the kitchen. "Just keep yoah phone turned on and keep yoah lighter avec vous."

"Duh." Jason mumbled, much like a child.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day:<strong>

Shelby carried a couple boxes down the steps to her mother's waiting car. "So, Grandma said you could move all these boxes into her basement?"

"More or less." Lily shrugged as she took the box from Shelby, sliding it into the backseat. "They're going in the garage too."

Shelby nodded, "That was the last one." She said, motioning to the box in the backseat.

Lily smiled with a nod as she opened the driver's side door. "Well, then, let's go."

Mihai smirked as he watched the car drive down the street. He turned back to Jason, "Took vous long enough." He said sarcastically.

"I got here as fast as I could, mate."

Mihai scoffed and walked to the window leading to the basement. He placed his finger on the latch, charging it with the all too familiar pick glow. The lock exploded with a small pop, not damaging the window miraculously.

Jason followed Mihai through the window, "Wot the hell are we doing here?" He asked, looking around at the building materials around the room.

Mihai smirked, eyes still glowing red from his power. "Fais-moi confiance." He smirked.

"Wot?"

"Trust me." The demon smirked as he looked around the room. "Dere—" He said, pointing to the corner. "Dat's what we're after."

Jason followed his gesture, "The water heater?"

Mihai shook his head, "Non." He walked over to the corner, kneeling down to look at something in the brick wall. "Witches made dis years ago . . . it was supposed to ward off demonic presences, but, as vous can see, it doesn't work." Mihai smirked.

"So . . . wot are we doing here?"

"Vous need to destroy it." Mihai answered.

"Wot? You just said it doesn't ward of demonic presences so why can't you destroy it?"

Mihai smirked, looking down at the cement floor, laughing to himself. "It's sitting on a stupide devil's trap!"

Jason smirked, "The only thing that Mihai's afraid of, apparently." He mumbled, pulling out his lighter.

"Just set de stupide box of hex bags aflame and let's get out of 'ere." Mihai said as he stepped away from the hole in the wall.

Jason rolled his eyes with a shake of his head as he set fire to the small wooden box. He manipulated the flames only slightly so they engulfed the entire box before stepping back up to Mihai.

Mihai glanced over Jason's shoulder at the small fire in the crawlspace. "Bien. Vous can leave now."

Jason rolled his eyes once more before jumping out of the window, so fast a human wouldn't have been able to tell. "Don't let the fire engulf the walls of this place. . ." He started.

"D'accord, d'accord." Mihai swatted his hand at the vampire, dismissing him. "Ah won't." He said to himself with an evil little smirk.

About an hour later, Lily and Shelby arrived back at the apartment building, to find paramedics and firemen scattered around.

Lily hopped out of the car and looked up at the building that was now engulfed in flames. "What happened?" She asked as she ran up to the sheriff.

Rick looked up from his notepad as Lily ran towards him. "We got the call just a little while ago. The fire fighters think there's an accelerant keeping it active."

Lily slumped her shoulders, a face of defeat upon her features. "This can't be happening . . ." she said, running her hands through her hair, slight panic rising in her body.

"Are you one of the residents?" Rick asked her.

"Uh, yeah. Lily Crowe." She answered, straightening up a bit. "We're were gone for only an hour . . ."

Rick nodded, "Did you happen to leave anything on in your apartment? An iron? The stove? A candle?"

Lily thought about it, glancing up at a window on the third floor, which would have been her living room. "No. I was just moving some boxes back to my mom's."

"I'm sorry." Rick said. "We'll figure this out." He nodded and walked away to talk to the fire chief.

Shelby walked up to her mom, who was staring up at the building. "Mom?"

Lily shook her head as she looked at her daughter, "Call your grandmother, tell her we need to spend a couple days there."

Shelby nodded her head, "Okay . . ." She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket as she walked back to the car and dialed her grandmother's home number.

Mihai smirked as he climbed onto his motorcycle across the street from the burning building. _"Maybe dat will slow 'em down."_ He thought with a small smirk.

**French Translations:**

**Avec** - _With_

**Non** - _No_

**Vous** - _You_

**Fais-moi confiance** - _Trust me_

**Stupide** - _Stupid_

**Bien** - _Good_

**D'accord** - _Okay_


	10. Chapter 10

Jason gawked at the television, showing overhead shots of the burning apartment building in town. He pressed mute and turned to Mihai, "Wot the hell is that? Oi thought you were going to douse the fire before it got any bigger!"

"Ah did." Mihai answered, staring at the notebook he was writing on.

Jason shook his head as he stood up, "Obviously ya didn't."

"Vous don't know what Ah did after vous left. . ." Mihai smirked. "When Ah left, all that was there was a slightly smoky pile of ashes."

"Then 'ow do ya explain a larger pile of smoldering ashes and bricks?" Jason asked.

Mihai shrugged, "Don't know, mon ami."

Jason sat back down on the couch, slightly in shock, and amazement. "What should we do?"

"We?" Mihai asked, standing up to walk to the fridge, "We ain't going near dat building again . . ."

Jason nodded, "Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p>Anya walked up to the table Shelby was sitting at as she came up to the coffee shop. "What happened?" She asked.<p>

Shelby shrugged, "I don't know. The sheriff hasn't said anything since yesterday. It looks natural. Faulty wiring or something in the basement."

"Faulty wiring?" Anya asked. "So, you're living at your grandma's?"

"Yeah. Mom's been looking for a house for about a month, so now she has something to do between dealing with the insurance agency." Shelby smiled.

"Rhett asked about you today; since you didn't go to school." Anya pointed out.

"What'd he want?" Shelby asked.

"Asked if you were okay. He said his dad was trying his best to find out what happened both to the apartment building and those poor people in the woods." Anya answered.

"Being the Sheriff's kid doesn't help him much." Shelby said sarcastically.

Anya smiled, "No, I guess it doesn't."

* * *

><p>Emily slipped through a back window of the Sheriff's office, landing gracefully on her feet. She walked to the door and looked around. It was just after midnight, and she knew there'd be someone here.<p>

She walked into the front waiting room where Carla's desk sat and smirked, noticing the surveillance equipment on the opposite desk. She sat down in the swivel chair and looked at the VCR and controls for the camera. She removed the tape from the VCR and placed it into the pocket of her pea-coat.

She then stood up and looked around the room before stepping into Rick Dawes' office. She smirked as she saw his desk covered almost entirely with paperwork. She walked over to his chair and sat down, looking over the desk.

After spending a couple minutes of finding nothing interesting, she moved on to the desk drawers. The first three were unlocked, and contained nothing of importance, at least not to the vampire. The fourth drawer was locked and Emily smirked as she saw this and reached into her pocket for her lock pick.

The lock opened with the faintest click after two minutes of trying to pick it. She pulled it open and smiled triumphantly as she saw the small Smith & Wesson pistol. She picked up the plastic bag and removed her gun, sticking it into its rightful place in her boot. The pistol had been lying on top of a folder, and she removed that too. Scanning through the report, she placed that in the inside pocket of her coat.

She closed and locked the drawer and walked out of the office, jumping through the same window she came in through before speeding off into the forest.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rick Dawes sat at his desk, flipping through papers and looking through all the drawers. "Tommy were you in my office?"<p>

Tommy walked into the office, cup of coffee in his hand. "No, why?"

"You know that pistol we thought belonged to the case?" Rick asked.

"Uh, yeah . . ."

"It's gone. Even the report is gone." Rick continued as he looked down into his desk drawer.

"Maybe Carla . . .?" Tommy started.

Rick shook his head, "She left yesterday to visit family in Nashville."

"I'll check the other offices . . ." Tommy said as he walked out to Carla's desk.

* * *

><p>Becky crossed her arms across her chest as Emily hooked the VCR up. "What the hell are vous doing?"<p>

Emily grabbed her laptop. "Research." She answered simply.

"Research? What kind of research?"

Emily removed the pistol from her boot and smiled as she set it on the coffee table, before she took a seat on the floor in front of the television.

Becky walked around the couch and picked up the pistol, "Where de hell did vous get this?"

"You'll probably be mad at me if I told you the truth, so I just won't answer that question." Emily smiled, pressing 'play' on the VCR.

Becky looked up at the TV, "Vous didn't. Anxieux, how could vous?"

"What, I didn't do anything. I just took back what was rightfully mine." She said, pressing another button to freeze the frame.

"Who's dat?" Becky asked as she looked at the slightly fuzzy picture.

"The person who turned my pistol in to the Sheriff." Emily answered, connecting a cord from the VCR to her computer. "I just need to find out who it is . . ."

Becky looked at the picture, squinting to make it slightly clearer, "Uh, Anxieux . . . Ah t'ink ah know who it is . . ."

"What?" Emily asked, looking up from her laptop. "Who?"

"Anna." Becky said simply, still looking at the picture.

"Great. Anna . . ." Emily mumbled as she raised the resolution of the picture, making it clear enough to distinguish it as Anna.

**French Translations:**

**Vous** - _You_

**Anxiuex** - _Anxious/Eager_

**Mon Ami** - _My Friend_


	11. Chapter 11

Emily held her hands at her waist as she reviewed the papers she had pinned to her bedroom wall. _"If I were Anna, where would I be hiding?" _She thought as Becky walked through the front door. "Hey, Beck!"

"Oui?" Becky replied, placing her bag of groceries on the small kitchen table.

"Come here for a sec."

Becky rolled her eyes as she walked to Emily's room. "Que?"

Emily kept her gaze on her wall, "If you were Anna, where would you hide?"

"Out of votre hair." She looked at the wall, "Where'd vous get all that?"

"It's everything we've gathered on her since we started; names she goes by, known addresses, known affiliates. . ."

Becky stepped up to look closer at the wall and nodded, "Vous have nothing, huh?"

"Zip." Emily sighed. "She usually keeps to what she knows—what's tradition."

"Maybe it's time she changed traditions." Becky pointed out.

Emily shook her head, "Just to make our jobs five times harder."

Becky stepped up to the wall and plucked the still frame picture of Anna in the Sheriff's office off the tack. "What about Jon?" She caught herself asking.

"Jon? Yeah, no. If he even sees me in his line of sight, he'll kill me then and there." Emily smiled, stepping up to her friend. "But . . . they do have a connection." She smirked, plucking the picture of Anna out of Becky's hand.

* * *

><p>Sheriff Dawes leaned against Carla's desk. "You really can't find it?"<p>

"I've looked everywhere; I can't find it." Carla shrugged.

Tommy walked out of his office, "I called Bill; he said he didn't see anything suspicious last night."

"So we have a missing gun and report, and missing security tapes?" Dawes asked no one in particular. "Someone really wants to cover up their tracks."

"I was here 'til midnight…" Tommy pointed out. "After that, Bill came in."

"And you didn't work yesterday…" Rick directed to Carla. "What about prints?"

"Only a partial from the recorder. Tommy answered. "I sent it in for testing."

Dawes nodded, "Good." He started back to his office, "I'll keep working on it. Carla, can you get me the number for Ms. Anne Grey?"

"No problem." Carla smiled as she turned to face her computer.

* * *

><p>Carla knocked on the open door of Rick's office about an hour later. "Ms. Grey is here." She said.<p>

Rick looked up at her, "Send her in here, please."

Carla nodded and walked back to her desk. "You can go on in." She smiled to Anne.

Rick watched as Anna walked into the office and sit down in one of the wooden chairs. "Nice to see you again." He said.

"What's this about?" Anne asked.

"Do you have any other information about that pistol you turned in the other day?"

"No. Why?" Anne's green eyes were sparkling as she watched the Sheriff.

"No reason. Can you tell us exactly where you found it?"

"Yes. Old Black Mill Road … five miles from turn-off and about 100 yards into the woods, near where the latest body was found."

Rick nodded. "Thank you. That's all I needed to know."

Anne stood up, "You're welcome." She said and walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>Emily zipped up her leather jacket as Becky walked to stand in the doorway. "So, you're basically telling me to track down my brother?"<p>

"It's not dat hard, Anxiuex." Becky said.

"He'll kill me." Emily said as she stepped past Becky into the hall. "He hates my guts."

"Why? Vous didn't do anything, remember? It was all Aune **(1).** I'm pretty sure they've moved on."

"So? You've been chasing after Aune for years, while still looking for your brother; how's that any different?"

Becky rolled her eyes, "Just go. Vous can protect yourself."

"Yeah, thanks for the sympathy." Emily sighed as she walked out of the cabin.

* * *

><p>Tommy ran through the department with a small smile lighting his face. He walked into Rick's office and tossed the folder onto his desk. "The print came back as a match. Two years ago an FBI agent arrested an Emily Jenkins for murder in the first degree, along with theft, arson, and other misdemeanors."<p>

Rick flipped through the file. "Emily Jenkins." He repeated, looking at the picture clipped to the front page. "Where is she?"

"After she was arrested, the bureau said she died in an explosion along with the agent who arrested her and his partner…but, her car's been impounded in both Arizona and California. It's has a New York license plate, but… it was spotted two days ago down in Nashville."

"Nashville?" Rick asked.

Tommy nodded. "And some more good news, I showed the picture to Carla earlier and she said she saw her two weeks ago at the Pet shop down on Main Street."

Rick smiled as he stood up and placed his hat on his head. "Good job, Tommy." He said, walking out of his office with the folder in hand.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked.

"To find her." He smirked, as he walked through the swinging divider backwards. "Why?"

"Oh, because Rhett called; wondering if you were going to make it to the game tonight."

"Yeah. I promised him I would." Rick said, opening the front door. "I'll be back soon."

**French Translations: **

**Que - **_What_

**Vous - **_You_

**Anxiuex - **_Anxious/ Eager_

**(1) Aune Grey is her real name, but you'll also see Anna, Anya, Anna Lyn, and other forms of those names... because she's a tricky little one... just to clarify so you don't get confused with the angel Anna Milton XD**


	12. Chapter 12

Emily turned out of the driveway leading away from Jon's cabin and onto the main road. She drove a couple miles before seeing a Sheriff's Department cruiser down the road. She quickly pulled off the road and turned around, speeding away from the shoulder, causing pebbles to fly out from under the Chevy Impala's tires.

She took a calming sigh of relief as she drove a couple more miles; but her relief was short lived. A hundred yards ahead was a road block, and Sheriff Rick Dawes was standing right in front. She sighed and pulled off the road.

Rick and Tommy walked up to the car as Emily rolled down her window. "Well, if it isn't Emily Jenkins. Nice to finally meet you." Rick smirked. "Get out of the car and put your hands on the hood." He said, keeping a hand on his pistol.

Emily cursed to herself as she stepped out of her car and followed Rick's orders. Tommy stepped up, "You have any weapons on you?" He asked.

Emily smirked, "Yeah." She said, keeping her hands on the hood of her car.

Tommy patted her down and recovered most of her weapons and placed them in a brown paper bag. Rick stepped up and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Emily Jenkins, you are under arrest for the murders of four individuals, arson, credit card fraud, and impersonating an FBI agent. You have the right to an attorney, and you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"Yeah, yeah, I get the drill." Emily said sarcastically as she slid into the backseat of the car. "You can't really forget the Miranda Rights." She mumbled as Rick closed the door.

**Later that day:**

Becky sat on the living room couch, knives and other various weapons spread out on the coffee table. She glanced up at the television, which was showing the local news. Her eyes widened as she noticed the breaking news.

"_I'm here with Black Lake Sheriff Rick Dawes who has some final information on the happenings in the forests surrounding the city." Jane Johnson said as she turned toward Rick._

"_That's right. We have officially ruled that the four killings were committed by a known fugitive and not a bear. We have the suspect in custody now and are arranging a transport to Nashville for a trial." _

"_How exactly did you come to this conclusion?"_

"_Two days ago, our suspect, broke into the Department here in town and stole a file, a piece of evidence and then tried to erase that fact that they were there by stealing the security footage. We got a hit on a partial finger print found on the equipment."_

"_Thank you, Sheriff." Jane turned back to the camera. "I'm Jane Johnson, live in Black Lake. We'll keep you posted."_

Becky clicked the power off and grabbed her coat and helmet, practically jumping off the porch to get to her motorcycle.

**The next day:**

Jason leaned against the small cement wall in the main parking lot at the Lake, arms crossed across his chest, and eyes remaining on the still water of the Lake.

He turned around as one of the school buses pulled away from the curb after dropping off the high school seniors and smirked.

Shelby hopped off the bus after Rhett and Anya and smiled, "McKee couldn't make us have the picnic in the gym." She smiled.

Rhett wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "See, my dad knows what he's doing."

"I thought you were mad at him." Anya said.

Rhett shrugged, "So, he broke his promise…again…I don't care." He smiled, "Let's go find a place to hang out."

Jason watched as Shelby and the two other teens she was with walked away, toward the shoreline. He pushed away from the cement wall and started walking down the sidewalk.

Shelby watched as Rhett and a couple of his friends grabbed the football and started throwing passes to each other. She stood up and stretched a little, "I'll be right back." She told Anya.

Anya looked up from her book, "Where ya going?"

"Just for a walk." She said as she walked up to the parking lot. She noticed Jason sitting on a bench, feet propped onto the fence and eyes remaining on the lake. "What are you doing here?" She asked sweetly.

Jason looked up at her, "Hey." He smirked. "I heard about that fire." He said.

Shelby shrugged, "It doesn't matter…. You didn't answer my question." She smiled.

"I come here to get away from my roommate." He looked over at the dock a couple yards away. "Looks like the whole school is here." He said. "You having fun?"

Shelby shrugged before answering. This guy was really nice, and polite, but she had this weird feeling that there was something else. "I'm having a blast." She smiled.

Rhett jogged up, "There you are." He said. "What are you doing?" He asked Shelby.

Shelby smiled, "Nothing." She turned back to Jason, "It was nice seeing you again."

Jason nodded with a smile, "It was." He mumbled as the two teenagers walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

Emily sat in the very uncomfortable metal chair in the interrogation room, Tommy standing in the corner by the door. Emily looked up at him, "How old are you Tommy?" She asked, bored.

Tommy didn't answer right away, "Why does that matter?"

Emily shrugged, looking down at the chains holding the handcuffs to the metal table. "You look about 25, maybe. Got a girlfriend?"

Tommy smirked with a roll of his eyes, "I don't need to answer that."

"You don't. I can tell; you don't have a ring on your finger." Emily smirked. "What about family?"

"Do you know the meaning of the word 'silence'?"

"Yes...but if you're telling me to shut up as politely as you possibly can, I won't." She smirked, eyes remaining on Tommy's face. "Your mom died two years ago and your dad left you when you were a kid." She smirked, reading his thoughts. "Only child."** (1)**

Tommy's eyes widened, "How the hell..."

She cut him off, "Which means no one will be that sad when you're gone." She contemplated something to herself. "You know about Black Lake's population, right?"

"Sort of. Mostly old stories I heard around the campfire." Tommy said, this being the only question of hers he actually answered.

"You ever get scared of what's out there?"

Tommy shook his head, "Only sometimes."

Emily smirked and stood from the chair, stepping aside only slightly, not wanting to break the chains just yet. "Come here." SHe smirked.

"No." Tommy answered.

Emily smirked again, showing more of her perfect teeth. "Okay." She said and yanked her wrists apart and away from the table, breaking the chains binding her hands. She flung herself over the table and grabbed Tommy around the neck, keeping the crook of her elbow up against his larynx. "I should kill you right now." She whispered into his ear.

"So why aren't you?" Tommy struggled to get out, not wanting her arm to constrict around his neck.

"I'm not sure yet. You're a good kid, and I don't want to kill you, really, I have some emotions." She paused, "What I want to know is how the hell you came up with so much information on me."

"We found a print on the camera equipment."

"How'd you find me in this town? I changed the plates on my car and you know about the credit card scams." She smiled.

"There was someone who saw you on Main Street about a week and a half ago." Tommy answered.

Emily smirked, "Thank you, Tommy." She said and squeezed her arm, breaking his neck. She let his limp body fall to the floor with a small thud and she knelt down, removing the taser and gun from the man's belt.

She stood up and walked to the corner of the room, pulling the chair over; she stepped up and ripped the security camera off the base. She looked at it for a moment and stripped the wires before letting it fall to the ground.

She walked to the small window on the wall opposite from the door and broke the lock. She slipped through the window with ease and smirked as her feet touched the ground outside of the building. She looked around her before running off into the woods.

Rick Dawes heard the small thud from down the hall. "Where's Tommy?" He asked.

Carla shrugged, "He was guarding the - -"

"Crap." Rick cut her off, running down the hall to the interrogation room, Carla reluctantly following behind him. He opened the door and his breath caught as the door was stopped by something on the floor. He stepped in and shook his head, "Don't come in." He told Carla who was standing about six inches away from him. She nodded in response and backed away slightly as Rick knelt down beside Tommy's body. He noticed the start of post-mortem bruises around his neck as he reached to check his pulse. "Crap." He mumbled again, closing his eye lids before standing up.

He walked back into the hall. "What happened?" Carla asked.

"Call George Hughes in Hartford. Tell him the suspect got away after killing Deputy Thomas McDonell." Rick answered as he walked into his office.

Carla nodded and dialed the phone as Doctor Jim Brown walked in. She pointed to Rick's office as a direction and watched as the doctor walked into the adjacent office.

Rick looked up, "Nice to see you, Jim." He said, reaching his hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to see you too, Rick." He smirked. "I tracked down those records you asked for. There was practically nothing on her… it's like she never got sick." He handed the folder of papers over to the Sheriff.

Rick flipped through the pages, "This is all there was?" He asked, flipping the two pages back and forth.

"Yeah. It's like she's not human… no one I know can survive 19 years without getting sick, getting hurt, or even going to the dentist."

Rick slumped back into his chair and stared blankly at his desk, covered in paperwork. "Something's up with her…" He mumbled. He sighed and tossed the folder onto his desk. "We have a new body." He said.

Jim cocked his head in confusion, "But you caught the perpetrator."

Rick shook his head, "She killed Tommy." He said. "Then disappeared somehow."

"Too bad."

"The body's going to Hartford; to the coroner's office there." Rick added.

Jim nodded again, rubbing his hand over his mouth. "He was a good kid."

"Yeah. It's too bad."

(**1) Emily has the ability to read people's minds and block her thoughts from others who can (i.e Jon Morgan). The blocks also help when Aune Grey is around; they keep her pesky visions from invading Emily's mind.**


	14. Chapter 14

_"Black Lake Sheriff has confirmed that Deputy Thomas McDonell was killed on duty yesterday afternoon." The reporter said as he read through the teleprompter. "The suspect is being left nameless at this time, but the city has released their generic information." The screen changed to show a picture of Emily's license plate along with other bullet points. "The suspect is female, approximately 5'8", auburn hair, and brown eyes. She was last seen wearing a red t-shirt, jeans, and brown leather boots; driving a 1965 Chevrolet Impala with that New York license plate. If you have any information, please call Black Lake Sheriff's Department."_

Jon clicked the TV off and leaned against the back of the couch, thinking. A day ago Emily was here trying to get his help in finding Anna and now she was charged with the murder of Tommy McDonell.

He tossed the remote onto the couch and walked into the kitchen, headed for the garage. Marie looked up from her book as he passed the dining room. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Nowhere that concerns you…" He started to open the door, but she had started manipulating his feelings. "Why do you do that?" He asked with a smile.

Marie smiled back, "Where are you going?"

"To find my sister." Jon replied. "I'll be back as soon as I can; and no, you're not coming." He said as he stepped into the garage, reading Marie's thoughts as he did.

* * *

><p>Jon pulled up to the small shack nestled in the mountains and hopped out of his truck. "Emily." He said simply.<p>

Emily stepped out of the small shack, "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you, apparently." Jon smirked. "do you have any idea how many people are going to be on your ass because you killed the deputy?"

Emily shrugged, "It was the only plan that would have worked… I really didn't want to kill him."

"So, what do you have on Aune?"

Emily smirked, pulling the picture out of her pocket, "She turned in my pistol the other day to the sheriff. She's probably disguised herself to the townspeople, but she's here."

Jon took the picture, "I'll get back to you." He said and climbed back into his truck.

"What the hell?" She asked. "You're taking my case?"

Jon smiled as he started up the engine, "I'm just helping; I'm the only person you know who is a friend to the Sheriff." He smirked and pulled away from the shack.

* * *

><p>Shelby looked around her on the shore of the Lake. The picnic was almost over, but she really didn't want to go back to school.<p>

Anya walked up and sat beside her, "So, uh, there's something you should see." She said.

"What?" Shelby asked.

Anya nodded her head toward the parking lot, "Rhett…" She said simply.

Shelby stood up and looked to her friend with a questioning look. She stepped up onto the paved parking lot and looked around, noticing Rhett flirting with someone by the bus.

The girl was slightly taller than Rhett, and had an athletic build, but not too muscular. She was blond, and wore a Black Lake Letterman jacket and jeans.

Shelby stepped up, as the girl walked away. "Rhett?" She asked, arms crossed over her chest.

Rhett smiled as he looked to Shelby, "Hey. What's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked.

Rhett smirked, "Sure. What's up?" He asked.

"Who was that?" Shelby asked, looking in the direction the other girl had gone.

"Jenna." Rhett smirked.

"I saw you with her, Rhett, don't try to lie." Shelby said simply.

"What? We were just talking!"

Shelby shook her head, "No you weren't." She said simply, her voice getting a little bit stronger. "I don't think this is going to work, Rhett. You're too popular … and I don't know …"

"Woah, wait, Shell, come on! We were just talking." Rhett argued.

Shelby shook her head, "I can't believe that." She mumbled. "I'm sorry, Rhett." She said as she turned to walk away.

Rhett breathed out a heavy breath, confused. He looked around him and sighed, running his hand through his hair.

* * *

><p>Lily flipped through the mail as she walked into the kitchen. She noticed a postcard addressed to herself and flipped it over, looking at the picture. "Why'd it have to be now?" She asked herself as she noticed the 'D.J.C' at the bottom of the blank message section on the card.<p>

Holly walked into the room and pulled out a tea cup, "What is it?" She asked.

Lily looked to her mom, "Really?" She asked, handing the postcard to Holly.

Holly took the card and looked at the picture, which was of the Statue of Liberty. "He always said he'd send you a card before showing up."

"Yeah, but I don't want him to show up." Lily responded. "I don't want him around here… especially with Shelby."

"Lily… he is—"

"Don't say it." Lily cut in. "I know … why'd it have to be now?" She asked again. "Where's Shelby?" she asked.

"She was going out with Anya after the picnic." Holly answered.

Lily nodded, thinking. "I'll be in the basement." She said, grabbing one of her books and walking down the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Shelby waved as Anya walked away down the street, headed home. She sighed and slumped back into the leather booth in the small diner. She looked up as Jason walked in and smiled a little to herself.

Jason noticed Shelby and walked up to the table, "Where's your friend?" He asked.

"She just left. Would you like to join me?" She asked sweetly.

Jason smirked and sat down in the booth across from Shelby. "How was the party at the Lake? I didn't see you again after your boyfriend got you."

Shelby smiled, "We're not together anymore."

"Sorry to hear that." He said. "You want anything to eat?"

Shelby shook her head, "Just a coffee." She answered.

Jason nodded and flagged down the waitress, "Two coffees." He said.

"That all?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah." Jason said.

"I feel like we always run into each other now." Shelby said.

Jason shrugged, "I'm having some arguments with my roommate …"

Shelby glanced down, noticing his left hand, and the gold band on his ring finger. "What kind of arguments?" She asked.

Jason shook his head, "Stupid little things … I'll spare you the story." He smirked.

Shelby smiled as the coffees were placed in front of them on the table. The waitress smiled, "If you need anything else, just holler."

"Thanks." Shelby smiled.

The two of them sat in the diner for about half an hour, drinking coffee and just talking about unimportant things.

Jason glanced down at Shelby, who was pulling out her wallet and took it from her, placing it in his pocket. "I'm buying." He said, pulling out a ten and handing it to the cashier.

"Thank you." Shelby said slowly, "Can I have my wallet back?"

Jason smirked, and pulled the small wallet out of his pocket. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Lily lay down on the couch, still in her mother's basement, not wanting to face the fact that her world was going to get flipped upside down within the next couple of days.<p>

She rested her head against the arm of the sofa and closed her eyes, trying to remember that first night she spent with Shelby's father, Damien James Crowe.

"_Do me a favor, and whatever happens between us, you keep the Crowe name going."_

"_What do you mean?" She asked, confused._

_Damien smiled, brilliant white teeth showing. "Vampires and humans aren't supposed to be together … it's like segregation." He said. "if anything happens between us, I want you to promise you won't ever forget about us … our love …" He looked straight into her eyes, searching for that love and warmth he always felt around her. "Can you do that?"_

_Lily nodded, "Keep you alive even if you're not here with me? Of course I can do that." She smiled, "How do you suppose I do that, exactly?"_

_Damien took his ring off his right hand. "This was my father's, I got it when he died. I want you as part of my family, but it's still a little hard for vampires and humans to stay together … what I want you to do is marry me – not literally – just take my name, and pass it on to future generations."_

_Lily's eyes widened, "You sound so sure that you're not going to live forever." _

"_No one can live forever." Damien smiled. "Take this ring as a promise; that whatever happens after tonight, you'll always love me."_

_Lily nodded and took the ring out of Damien's hand. "Promise." She said. _

Lily's eyes shot open and she reflexively touched the chain resting around her neck. She pulled it out of her shirt and looked at the ring attached to it. "15 years and now he's back?" she asked herself. "15 agonizing years." She shook her head and sat up, pulling the chain off her neck.

Shelby rushed down the stairs, "Mom!" She called happily.

Lily practically jumped as Shelby ran into the basement, "What is it, Shelby?" She asked.

"I met someone." Shelby smiled.

Lily's brow furrowed, "I thought you and Rhett were …"

Shelby shook her head, "We broke up." She said.

Lily stood up and looked at her daughter. "You broke up? You were so happy together."

"He was flirting with someone at the picnic."

"I'm sorry, honey." She said, moving to replace books on their shelves. "So, who's the new guy?"

"Well, we're kinda just friends. I've ran into him a couple times this past week. He actually just found me at the diner after Anya left."

"What's his name?" Lily asked.

"Jason. He's really nice … polite … but—"

"But, what?" Lily asked, turned to face the teen.

"I think he's married."

"Married?" Lily laughed, "How old is he?"

"About 20."

"Shelby …" Lily groaned. "You're only seventeen …"

"I look seventeen, but because of …"

"I know, I know." Lily cut her off. "Your father was a …" She paused, watching Shelby carefully. "It's because you're part vampire … I'll never forget about that." She smiled. "But, you're still a teenager."

"Mom." This time it was Shelby's turn to groan. "Come on. I'm only friends with him."

Lily glanced at her necklace laying on the coffee table. "How'd you two meet?"

"Remember a couple days ago I came home with coffee all over me? It was his fault." She smirked.

"Right …" Lily smiled sarcastically. "Do you have homework? I don't want your grandmother wacking you with her walking stick or throwing books at you again."

Shelby rolled her eyes as she started toward the stairs, "Grandma doesn't throw things …"

"You didn't grow up with her." Lily laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Jason walked into the cabin, dropping the letterman jacket and wig onto the couch as he closed the front door.

Mihai walked out of the bedroom, untying a blood red neck tie. "Where de hell have vous been?"

Jason smirked, running his hand through his hair, fluffing it up slightly. "Flirting with a guy."

"Dat explains a lot." Mihai said quietly. "Do Ah want to know why?"

"It was part of my plan. Get Shelby so mad at her boyfriend so they'd break up."

"Dat's votre plan?" Mihai's eyebrow was raised. "Terrible idea."

"Wot? You had a better idea?"

The demon shook his head, "Non, non. But, dat ring might dampen votre luck." He smirked, nodding to motion to Jason's left hand.

Jason smirked, "Oi got that covered, mate." He smirked.

* * *

><p>When Emily came back to the cabin that night she knew something was wrong; it was a perfect case of 'the lights are on but nobody's home', literally. The door was unlocked and the dim flicker of the TV poked through the windows yet Beck was nowhere to be found, it was almost as if she was trying to make it that way as any scent she would have given off was covered up by a still burning stick of incense. However any musing on what exactly this meant was soon broken by the particular report on the television, Emily's photograph along with one of the man she had murdered, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" the feeling was apparently well placed as there was a woosh of air and a dagger in the wall.<p>

Emily turned around to face a very angry looking Becky, no, angry isn't quite the right word, oh yes, livid, that's a much better one, "Good sixth sense Ah suppose, Now hold still, it will make this easier... For vous."

Emily smiled, "Oh come on Beck, you don't want to kill me"

Beck raised a brow, "Non? And what makes vous t'ink dis? Ya broke our agreement, now ya lose yoah head."

Emily's smile got wider, "Cuz if you wanted to kill me I'd already be dead."

**The next day:**

Emily sat cross legged on the couch of her cabin, notebook and laptop in her lap. She chewed on the end of her pen and scrolled through the pages.

"What are vous doing now?"

"Changing my name, address, and all those other things." Emily answered simply, keeping her gaze on her computer screen.

Becky cocked her head to the side, eyebrow raised slightly. "Vous really need to get out of dis house."

Emily looked up at her partner, "What do you mean?"

"Vous don't sleep, yet vous are wearing pajamas and slippers."

"I sleep … only when I've been in the sun too long or when I haven't eaten." Emily returned her gaze to the computer and wrote something into her notebook.

"But when vous do, it's half an hour on the couch before you go hunt."

"Why are we arguing over whether or not I sleep?" The vampire asked.

"Because you've been sitting in the same spot, staring either at your computer, journal, the dossier you collected on Anna, or cleaning your pistols since you snuck back here."

Emily shrugged her shoulders, placing the pen back between her teeth as she sent an email to whoever was changing her papers. "Hey, check it out! My new name is Amy Morgan." She smiled as she looked up at her friend.

Becky rolled her eyes, "Stick with Emily, it suits vous." She mumbled as she walked into the kitchen.

Emily mocked her with a smile and turned back to the dossier on Anna.

**A couple Days Later:**

Shelby rested her chin on her hand, elbows resting on the cement wall. "Where's Bela?" She asked all of a sudden, looking around for the white rabbit.

Anya looked around, "I don't know." She said as she hopped off the steps. "Where the hell…?"

Jason knelt down and picked up the small white rabbit from behind a metal trash can. "Is this yours?" He asked, noticing Anya and Shelby.

Shelby smiled and hopped off the steps to stand next to her best friend. "Hey." She smiled.

Anya smiled and took the rabbit from Jason, "Thank you." She smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" Shelby asked. "This isn't really the part of town I'd see you hanging around in."

Jason shrugged, "Just going for a walk." He answered. He looked back to Anya, "I don't think we've met. I'm Jason." He smiled, holding his hand out.

Anya shook his hand. "Anya. Nice to meet you."

"I'd keep that rabbit under a close eye before he runs into the forest." Jason smirked.

Shelby glanced at her watch. "Anya, I have to go; Grandma's making dinner early tonight."

Anya nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Shelby grabbed her backpack and pulled it onto her shoulders. "Which way you going?"

Jason nodded down the street, "Toward the Lake."

Shelby smiled, "So am I."

* * *

><p>Emily paced back and forth in the small entry way of her cabin, eyes straying to the little divot Becky's knife had made the other day as she tried to organize her thoughts.<p>

She stopped and walked to the coffee table, picking up her folder on Anna. "I am so stupid!" She called.

Becky walked out of her bedroom with a raised eyebrow. "Vous are finally realizing dat?"

"Shut up." Emily smirked. "I mean I missed something …"

"Que?" Becky asked, suddenly taking Emily's statement seriously.

"She knows Laeddis and she had an affiliation with Nick back in Oklahoma …"

"Dat doesn't help much, seeing as we haven't seen Ewan for years." Becky stated simply, "And we have no idea if Nick is even still alive."

Emily pouted and tossed the folder back onto the table. "She's making this way too hard."

"Vous can do it." Becky smirked. "She can't hide forever."

Emily nodded, "Wait a minute! You're the one who wants to find her! She supposedly killed your family, not mine."

Becky nodded, "Oui, but, vous do de research, and Ah'll kill her … vous can't leave de house now." She smiled slyly.

Emily wrinkled her nose at her friend, "Then why aren't you helping me? This Yoda crap you're giving me isn't working."

Becky laughed, "Ah am not Yoda … Ah don't even know who dat is … but Ah will help, once you get more info – you have nothing."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. You've made your point." Emily responded.

**French Translations:**

**Vous** - _You_

**Que** - _What_

**Votre** - _Your_

**Non** - _No_


	17. Chapter 17

Jon stepped up to the front door of Emily and Becky's small cabin. "Here's what I found. There's not much … she doesn't really show her real face to the public." He handed the folder to Emily.

"Do you know where she's hiding?" Emily asked.

Jon shook his head in response. "She keeps moving. I'll let you know anything more once Dimitri shows up." He started toward his car.

Emily glanced up at him with a 'what did you just say?' face. "Dimitri?"

"Yeah. He's the only tracker I know." Jon answered, climbing into the truck. "See you later, Emily."

* * *

><p>It's been about a week since Shelby and Rhett broke up, and so far, if she's not hanging out at home with her mom and grandmother, or at Anya's house trying to reverse the spell on Bela, she's been hanging out with Jason.<p>

"So, I have a question." Shelby said as she walked next to Jason.

"About?" Jason asked, keeping his hands in his pockets.

"Your ring." She started. "I saw it the other day at the diner … are you -?"

"Married?" Jason finished. "Uh …" He laughed slightly to himself. "It was my dad's. I took it when he died." His lie was fluid as it came off his tongue. "Why do you ask?"

Shelby shrugged, "Well … we've started hanging out more, and I didn't want to … think… you were married."

Jason looked in front of him, following the cement sidewalk, thinking of the day he got married, years ago. "No. I've never been married. Just relationships that have failed miserably." He sighed, not wanting to lie about his entire background.

Shelby smiled, "You always say you're arguing with your roommate, but, you never seem upset … or talk about it, for that matter." She was rambling; so nervous about being with him, that she couldn't stop her thoughts from taking on words.

Jason smirked, "He hates his job … he hates the fact that I've hung out with you so often …"

"He sounds nice." Shelby said sarcastically.

"Yeah, he's a real ray of sunshine." He smirked again, looking down at her.

Shelby glanced at her phone, "I've got to go; dinner's almost ready." She said as she noticed the time.

"That's alright." Jason smiled, as he turned to face her. "Want to hang out this Friday?"

Shelby smiled, "Sure."

"Meet me at the lake after you get out of school." He smiled.

"Alright." She started to walk away. "I'll see you Friday."

**Thursday Evening:**

Lily grabbed a coat, the postcard Damien had sent her, and stepped into the spare bedroom Shelby was staying in. "I'll be back later." She said.

Shelby looked up from her book, "Okay." She smiled.

Lily shrugged her jacket onto her shoulders as she walked to her car. She drove into town and parked on the street, near the small book store.

She walked into the one bar in the town, which, during the day, was the most crowded restaurant in the city. She sighed as she sat down in the bar stool and pulled out the post card, staring at the written initials of her ex.

Mihai looked up at the blond woman who had walked into the small bar and smirked. He knew her to be Lily Crowe, Shelby's mother, and he had a plan- for once. He stepped up to the bar, "Hey." He said simply. Flirting wouldn't make his plan go any faster, he just needed it to work to his full advantage.

"Hi." Lily smiled back at him, after taking the beer bottle from the bartender.

"You look like you've had a bad day." He pointed out, hiding his accent almost perfectly.

"You could say that." Lily smirked, glancing down at the rim of her beer bottle.

"You want to talk about it? I could probably help you."

Lily looked up at him. The bar was dim, but she could still make out his features; tall, dark hair pulled into a ponytail, and dark eyes. "What's your name?" She asked, being the paranoid woman she had come to be, living in Black Lake.

"Remy Boyer." He lied.

"Lily Crowe." She smirked back, as an introduction. She sighed, "It's mostly this town and how the people act in it."

"I've noticed." Mihai agreed. "They can get….what's the word….?"

"Weird?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I guess that's the only way to describe it."

"My past is catching up with me and the one in trouble is my daughter." She mumbled the last part, looking down at the floor.

Mihai smirked to himself, "I can help you if you want… but I'm not positive that you'd accept the help."

Lily's gaze shot back up to his, searching for something. She knew about the vampires, demons, and other creatures walking the streets – part of the reason she was so paranoid – and knew that since she had met her ex, her life would probably never be the same. "Who are you?"

"Just someone who can help you. You said something that could hurt your daughter, how do you want to keep her safe?" He asked, eyes darkening in the dimmed light.

"I don't want her to meet the wrong person. I have a feeling you know about this town, and that they can be extremely dangerous. I don't want her to get hurt as much as I've been in the past." Lily answered; mouth taking on a mind of its own.

Mihai smirked, "I can help you, but you need to give me something in return."

"What?" Lily's bright blue eyes were still searching his face, wondering who the hell this guy was. "What kind of thing?"

"Just one night with me." He said simply, small smirk lighting his face.

"No." She said without thinking. "I've been down that road before, and it didn't take me to a land of fairy dust and rainbows."

Mihai laughed slightly at her, "Don't worry. Nothing will happen. You'll be able to leave in the morning, and carry on your life. After that, my side of the deal will kick in and hopefully your daughter will be safe." His small evil smirk was back and his eyes had started to glow at the anticipation of making a deal. The fact that his plan was working totally according to plan added to it too.

"One night with you and my daughter will be safe?" Lily asked. "I don't really make deals like that."

"Most people don't. They think it'll turn and bite them in the butt."

"So why should I trust you? You could easily turn my words around and where would I be then?"

He smirked, "Don't worry. I keep the promises I make."

Lily looked up into his face, still searching for something that would tell her to turn around and don't look back, but for some reason she was actually considering the deal. "You promise?"

"Promise." He smirked.

"Fine." Lily sighed, looking down at the wooden bar.

Mihai smirked and stepped closer to her, leaning down to press his lips to hers to seal the deal. "There. Deal." He smirked again.

Lily bit her lip slightly as she reviewed the conversation in her head. She nodded, "Deal."


	18. Chapter 18

Dimitri walked into the dining room of Jon's cabin and tossed a piece of paper onto the table. "Those are the coordinates. It took a while, but I found it."

"The different scents mess you up?" Jon asked.

Dimitri nodded his head slightly, "Yeah." He looked over the map. "The cabin is in the middle of the forest; there's an old access road that leads to the clearing, but it hasn't been used in years. The actual house sits on the south side of the clearing, with a small barn."

Jon smirked as he placed a red circle around the coordinates. "Did you see any of them?" He asked.

"There was one guarding the door, hiding in the shadows of the porch awning, but the other five were sleeping."

Jon nodded, "Did you see Anna?"

"No. But her scent registered a little when I came to the clearing. She's been there within the last day or two."

"Thanks, Dimitri." Jon said as he straightened up and folded the map.

* * *

><p>Emily wrinkled her nose as the news station played the report on Tommy's death yet again; showing her picture and all the info they had on her. "Seriously. It's been a week. Give it a rest." She mumbled.<p>

"Vous are wanted for murder; dey won't give it a rest." Becky said from her spot at the kitchen table.

"I feel like I should be doing something. Sitting around waiting for Jon to get information isn't helping." She sighed and leaned back on the couch, head resting against the back cushions.

There was a knock on the door and Emily went to answer it. "hey." She said as she saw Jon standing on the porch.

"Dimitri got exact coordinates." He handed her the map. "That's all I'm doing for you, Emily. He said Anna had been there within 24 hours or so."

Emily smirked as she nodded her head, "Thanks, big brother."

Jon rolled his eyes, "It's been four hundred years since you called me that." He mumbled.

"Hey, we may hate each other's guts right now, but we're still family." She said. "Thanks again, Jon."

"No problem." He started back to his truck. "By the way, you should probably get the whole Tommy situation squared away before they figure out your hide out."

"I got that covered." Emily said and shut the door. Truth was, all she had was a wig and some make up to hide her from the townspeople. She didn't really think the whole 'I'm going to kill the Deputy' thing out all the way.

**Friday morning:**

Lily sat straight up in bed, breathing hard. "What the hell?" She asked herself.

Shelby walked into the room, "Grandma's been wondering when you'd wake up." She said with a smirk as she picked her backpack up from the floor.

Lily ran a hand through her head. "Tell her I'll be right out." She said. "Have a good day at school."

"Okay." Shelby smiled. "I'll see you later."

Lily lay back on the bed, staring up to the ceiling. She faintly remembered what had happened last night, but it was mostly a blur. She had made a deal for Shelby's safety, and had a couple drinks with that guy … but what was troubling her was the fact that she didn't remember coming home last night.

She shrugged it off and rolled out of bed, pulling on her robe as she walked out of the room. She walked into the kitchen where her mother was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping tea, and reading the newspaper. "Morning." She said.

"I thought you'd be sleeping all day. You got home pretty late last night." Holly said, keeping her gaze on the paper.

Lily looked confused as she poured hot water into her tea cup. "Uh, yeah. Sorry." She mumbled.

Holly laughed slightly, "You haven't stayed out like that since you were in high school."

"I just lost track of time." Lily mumbled as she walked to sit at one of the bar stools.

* * *

><p>Jason ran his hand through his hair as he walked out of his room, and into the kitchen. He saw that Mihai was sitting at the kitchen table, feet propped onto a chair. "You have that creepily happy grin on your face."<p>

Mihai kept his smirk on his face. "And is dat a bad t'ing, mon ami?"

"No. It's just scary as hell. It usually means ya did something." He mumbled as he slumped into a chair opposite from Mihai.

The demon shook his head, ponytail hitting his shoulder slightly as he did. "Non. Ah didn't do a t'ing." His smirk was back.

"Yeah, 'cause Oi'm supposed to believe that." Jason mumbled as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"What's votre problem? De sun too bright?" Mihai asked sarcastically.

"Haha." Jason said, without a hint of emotion. "Trying to get to know Shelby for the fourth time in my life is turning out to be a little difficult."

"Well, duh. I said that the odds were twenty-six billion, three-hundred forty-eight million, seven-hundred and twelve thousand, eight hundred and thirty-nine, to one." The demon's smirk was back as he looked back down at his cards.

"Funny one, mate." Jason smirked as he stood from his chair. "Haven't the odds changed slightly? Seeing as, oh, guess what? I've been with her for the past week?"

"Ah, well, oui." Mihai smirked, that same creepy smirk Jason was freaking out over just a couple moments before. "But they're about the same if you want her to fall in love with vous."

Jason rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair. "You're one crazy guy." He mumbled.

"Where are vous going? Ah thought vous were tired."

"I'll be back later." He shrugged his jacket on and walked out of the cabin, kicking into a full run into the forest to hunt.


	19. Chapter 19

Emily stepped up to one of the larger trees on the outside edge of the clearing and looked around. She only had a couple chances at killing all the vampires inside – while trying to get information out of them.

She listened carefully, prying into their thoughts, as she knelt down and checked the cartridges of her pistol, and the arrows of the cross bow she had borrowed from Becky.

"_Kill a defenseless human being?"_ One of them thought as they sat in the worn down cabin.

"_Who made her boss?"_ Emily heard from another vampire.

"_There's gotta be something we can do about her."_ The first one thought, trying to come up with a plan by himself.

Emily smirked and looked back to the cabin. Anna had been their within the past 24 hours, which also meant, Emily wasn't far off her trail. She lifted the cross bow and aimed at a vampire sitting in a wooden chair through the window.

Being an almost perfect marksman, Emily knew she wouldn't miss any of her targets. She pulled the trigger, and the arrow whizzed through the air, creating a small pop as it tore through the glass window. The silver arrowhead hit the mark spot on – headshot number one out of five- killing the vampire almost immediately.

That one shot made the other vampires pick up fighting stances and Emily quickly climbed into a tree, sitting on a branch, where she could still see through the window.

The next ten minutes, Emily managed to kill three more of the vampires before leaving the one arrow only soaked in Dead Man's Blood to be left for the last vampire. She shot the arrow into the vampire's heart and watched as he fell to his knees.

Emily sped over to the vampire, holding her arm around his neck from behind. "Where is Anna?" She asked.

"I – I don't know. She doesn't – she doesn't tell us anything." The vampire said.

Emily rolled her eyes, a lot of anger growing inside her small frame. "Does she go by a different name now?"

The vampire shook his head weakly, "No. She told us to call her Anna Lyn. Says it's the only name of hers that fits with the times."

Emily nodded, "When was the last time she was here?"

"Yesterday. She said she had something to take care of before coming back here."

"Do you know anybody by the name of Nick Abrams? Or Chip Nichols?" Emily asked, wanting to know if Nick, Marie's ex, was still alive and running errands for Anna or if he had separated from her.

"Uh, not really. The name sounds familiar, though." He said. "I think she talked about him a couple times."

Emily nodded, "Good boy." She dropped her arms and started back to where she had been hiding.

"Wait!" The weak vampire said. "What are you doing?"

Emily smirked and pulled her pistol out of her jean's waistband. "Thanks for the information; it means a lot." The bullet quickly ended the suffering vampire's life, and the limp body fell to the grass.

Emily walked back to the tree and heard a faint noise coming from the road leading to the house. She looked in the general direction and realized it was two humans. "What the hell?" She asked herself.

She quickly swung the cross bow over her shoulder and ventured further into the forest as she listened in on the distant voices walking toward the small clearing. She climbed into a tree, just about a yard from the edge of the clearing, with a perfect vantage point of the road leading up to the ransacked cabin.

"We're following a dead lead …" One of the men said.

"Shut up. I have a feeling…" The second one said.

Emily looked at the road and found another arrow in her small quiver. She heard a slight crunch – like someone had stepped on a branch – from behind her and turned to look into the forest. When she didn't see or sense anything she returned her gaze to the road, and the shadows of the two men walking toward the house. Her gaze shifted from the dead vampire at the door of the cabin, and the others inside the house, and then back to the shadows of the two men. She aimed the bow at the shadows, trailing them as they came into the clearing.

One of their flashlight beams swept across the base of the tree Emily was sitting on. "Dude … why'd you make me come all the way out here if …" The taller of the two men said.

Emily lowered the bow and looked at the two men. "Seriously?" She asked herself.

"Well, that's that." The second man said as his light swept across the dead bodies.

Emily sighed and hopped out of the tree and walked to the edge of the clearing. She was just about to step out of the shadows, but she heard the cock of a pistol from somewhere to her side in the forest. Her gaze shot back to the two men and she ran at them, leaving only a blur as she tackled them to the ground in a matter of seconds. The bullet lodged itself into the tree and Emily jumped up, taking her pistol out of the waistband of her jeans and firing one shot at the last vampire, square in the head.

"What the hell?" The two men asked in strange unison.

Emily put the safety back on her pistol and sat back on her heels. "What the hell are you doing out here? You could have gotten yourself killed." She said.

"Wait, Emily?"

Emily's eyes widened, "Dammit, Dean! Stop looking for trouble!"

Dean smirked, "What's going on here?"

Emily stood up, "I'm killing some vampires … and apparently saving your asses – AGAIN!"


	20. Chapter 20

Jason and Shelby stepped up to the movie theater and looked at the list of movies playing. "Wot do you want to see?" He asked.

Shelby shrugged, "Something with some action and comedy." She said.

Jason nodded his head and stepped up to the counter. "Two for 'Better off Dead'." He said. The girl behind the glass handed him two tickets and his change and nodded.

Shelby took the ticket Jason offered her and looked at the name. "I always liked this theater and how they show older movies."

Jason smirked, "Nothing beats the classics." He said as he let Shelby precede him into the theater, looking around the street front, wondering what the hell Mihai was planning to do.

* * *

><p>Shelby walked into the house a couple hours later and smiled as she draped her jacket over the back of a kitchen chair. "Mom?" She asked.<p>

Lily walked up from the basement, "Hey, you have fun?"

"Yep." Shelby said with a smile. "We might hang out this weekend if that's all right."

"Sure." Lily smiled. "Your grandmother wants to go over a couple things before she heads to the store."

Shelby nodded, "Okay." And with that she hopped down the stairs to the basement where Holly's extensive spell book collection was stored.

About half an hour later Lily walked back down into the basement, after her mother had left and sat down next to Shelby on the couch. "You okay?" Shelby asked. "You look tired …"

Lily nodded her head, "Just a little tired. I don't know what's wrong." She smiled.

Shelby looked at her mother with a slightly raised eyebrow as she got up to put her books away. "Yeah, okay."

"You're becoming a slight annoyance." Mihai said as he stepped out of the shadowed corner.

Shelby spun around, "Who the hell are you?" She asked, slightly scared. Lily straightened up as she watched the man's every move – every step he took out of the shadows and closer to her daughter.

"No one." He answered simply. "Your relationship with Jason has gotten far out of hand – out of my reach to try and stop it…"

"Stop it?" Shelby cut in.

"Ah, I wasn't done." Mihai smirked, holding up one finger to silence her. "See, you two aren't meant to be….in my book anyway….and I've tried so hard in the past couple of weeks to keep you two from even talking. So, here's where it gets fun, you stop seeing him, and I won't turn your world upside down." An evil smirk lit Mihai's face.

Shelby was shocked, "What the hell are you talking about? Jason and I are just friends."

Mihai laughed, "See, that's the thing …. You two aren't 'just' friends; you'll never be." He looked over at Lily sitting at the couch.

Lily caught his gaze and jumped up, "No!" She said.

"You see, your dear mother was scared for your safety so she made a deal. One night with me for your safety…." His smirk was back. "But it must have slipped my mind because I didn't say it would be her last night on Earth." He said as he looked back at Lily, eyes having a red glow around the edges.

Shelby was still in shock and didn't have any words to say. Lily stepped up, "We never agreed to that." She said.

"Ah, but remember when you said 'how do I know you're not going to twist my words?' well, guess what, sweetheart, I did." He turned back to Shelby, "Stop seeing and talking to Jason, and I won't take your dear mother straight to Hell."

Lily suddenly felt a wave of vertigo sweep over her and she leaned against the couch, hand holding her forehead.

Shelby looked between the demon and her mother, "Stop!" She yelled.

"Well, if I don't get your cooperation, the deal ends when I say so; so I'd think fast." Mihai smirked again, looking back to Lily who was practically on the brink of passing out.

Shelby looked over at her mother, her unspoken question of 'what to do?' lighting her face. Lily shook her head and mumbled, "No, don't."

Shelby looked down at the floor, "You're saying that if I stop hanging out with Jason and practically forget about him, you'll let my mom live. But, if I say no and stay with Jason, I lose my mom?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He said and glanced down at the watch he was wearing, "You have six hours. 'Til then, Lily." He smirked and disappeared back into the shadows.

Lily sat back down on the couch and breathed heavily, trying to overcome the sense of nausea.

"Mom?" Shelby asked sincerely as she stepped up to the couch. "What the hell was that?"

"Demon." Lily said. "He was a demon." She mentally hit herself for making such a reckless decision last night.


	21. Chapter 21

**11 o'clock that same night:**

Mihai smirked as he looked at Shelby standing next to her mother, who any minute now would take her last breath. "Well, well, well…. Have you come to a conclusion?" He asked Shelby.

She nodded slowly, "I'll stop hanging out with Jason." She answered quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Mihai smirked again, stepping closer to her.

"I'll stop seeing Jason. I just want my mom to be okay." Shelby said a little bit louder.

Mihai looked over at the older woman, "Well…" He laughed slightly.

"Oh, just leave them alone." A man said from behind the demon.

Mihai turned around and laughed, "You don't have anything to bargain with, so just go."

The man shook his head, "No." He smirked.

"What?" Mihai asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not making a deal." The man said. "But, she did answer your deal. Now leave them alone."

Mihai smirked as he turned to face him completely, laughing slightly to himself. "What is it with vampires falling for weak humans?" He asked, mostly to himself.

The man smirked, "It's one of those stupid clichés." He smirked and charged at the demon, knocking him against the wall. "It's a shame you're wasting your time working these stupid little deals. But, you're not like other Crossroad's demons…huh, Mihai?"

The white of Mihai's eyes turned pitch black, "Ah thought votre contract was up, mon ami." He smirked, letting his disguise falter. "Did Crowley piss you off again?"

The vampire smiled, "Leave them alone."

"Damien, vous and Ah both know dat…" His sentence faded out as Damien growled low in his throat. "Fine!" He called, surrendering. "Dey out of it…" He said and glanced to Lily, who took a deep breath, coughed, then stepped to her daughter and wrapped her in a hug.

Damien let go of Mihai's collar and stepped back, as Mihai smirked one last time and disappeared into the shadows.

Lily released Shelby from the hug and looked at the vampire, looking him over from head to toe, making sure he really was there. She breathed a sigh of relief with a smile and rushed over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Finally." She whispered, head buried in his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Emily walked up to her cabin and unlocked the door, looking behind her to make sure there was no one following her. She stepped in and locked the dead bolt before walking to her bedroom.<p>

"Emily?" Becky asked as she walked out of her room, wearing her robe and pajamas.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell did you do?"

Emily shook her head, "Killed six vampires."

"Six? Emily vous are –"

"Will people stop reminding me? I know I'm in trouble. The only plan I have is to leave the town, and that won't work! My picture is everywhere!" The vampire argued.

Becky sighed and crossed her arms across her chest, "Was Anna there?"

"No. But they said she had been there recently, talking about Nick." Emily answered, setting the cross bow on the table in her small room.

"Now what's yoah plan?" Becky asked.

"I don't know." Emily said. "I haven't thought that far."

* * *

><p>Mihai stormed into the cabin, practically taking the front door off its hinges as his demonic telepathy opened it. "Il damn! Ce vampire devait être tellement noble!" He walked to where he had left his papers on the kitchen table and picked them up. "Pourrait parmi mes plans aller selon les plans?" He asked himself as he concentrated his energy on the paper to charge it with the pinkish red glow. He let the ashes of the paper fall to the table. "Je trouverai un moyen de les garder séparés. Même si je dois …" Jason walked into the cabin."<em> … même si j'ai de la tuer." <em>He thought, not wanting Jason to ask about what he was saying.

Jason heard the French demon's small rant as he walked farther into the cabin. "Something happen that made ya mad, mate?"

Mihai's brow furrowed as he looked at the vampire. "Non." He said, taking a breath to relax himself.

"So why were ya speaking in tongues just then?" Jason asked with a small smirk.

"Just remembering some of the B.S Ah've been through in the past." Mihai said simply, sweeping the ashes off the table and onto the floor as he took a seat.

"Ya been through things that make you that mad when you remember them?"

Mihai cussed to himself, regretting bringing up the subject of his past. "Oui. Ah've had some crappy days."

Jason nodded, "Alrighty then." He removed his jacket and tossed it onto the couch as he walked into the small kitchen to grab a beer out of the fridge. "Oi guess ya don't talk about it?" He smirked.

"Vous want to end up with one arm?" the demon asked, hinting that he would get pissed if Jason asked about his past.

"Uh, no." Jason said simply. He started walking to his room, "Don't burn the house down while Oi'm out." He mumbled.

Mihai rolled his eyes as Jason closed his bedroom door behind him. He knew the vampire would be asleep within a couple minutes, which gave Mihai some time to think without Jason bugging him.

**French Translations:**

**Il damn! Ce vampire devait être tellement noble!** -_ Damn it! That vampire had to be so noble!_

**Pourrait parmi mes plans aller selon les plans? –** _Could one of my plans go according to plan?_

**Je trouverai un moyen de les garder séparés. Même si je dois … même si j'ai de la tuer.** – _I will find a way to keep them separated. Even if I have to … even if I have to kill her._


	22. Chapter 22

"So, since the vampire coven lead went down the drain, is there anything keeping us in this town?" Dean asked as he lay on one of the two beds, staring at the ceiling of the motel room.

Sam shrugged, flipping through the paper. "Not that I can find." He mumbled. "I thought you said this town was full of weird things." He tossed the paper onto the table and stretched slightly as he stood up.

Dean shrugged as he sat up, "Dad used to mention this place all the time …"

"Dad!" Sam smiled, remembering something.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked as he watched Sam rifle through the duffle bag.

Sam was smiling as he pulled out John's old journal. "Dad mentioned this town, right? So wouldn't he have written something in here?"

Dean shrugged, "It's a possibility."

Sam flipped through the pages. "Here." He said, stopping at a page. "Black Lake, Tennessee. Demonic omens, werewolf sightings, and vampire activity." He mumbled, reading through their father's entry.

"Demonic omens?" Dean's eyebrow was raised.

Sam shrugged, sitting back down and picking the newspaper up again. "I don't know, dude. But I know we both have that feeling something is here to hunt."

Dean nodded, "That there might be something here." He smirked, putting an emphasis on 'might'.

* * *

><p>Emily looked at herself in the mirror. She had bought new makeup, a wig, and a couple new outfits, just so she could walk around town. She fluffed the hair of the wig up a little before stepping back and fixing her shirt. "Ha! Beat that!" She laughed to herself.<p>

Becky looked up with a raised eyebrow as Emily walked out of the bathroom. "What the hell are vous doing?"

Emily picked up the envelope with her new papers inside. "Lennon needs cat food." She said.

Becky looked over at the black kitten sleeping on the back of the couch. "Right." She mumbled. "So, what's yoah new name?"

"Uh, Amy Glover." Emily said as she looked at the new New York license.

"Amy Glover? Who the hell thought of that?" Becky asked as she returned her attention to her weapons.

"Some dude I paid a thousand bucks to get me fake papers." The vampire shrugged. "I'll be back later." She said as she headed out the door.

She pulled into the parking lot of the small diner across the street from the largest motel in town and walked across the street. She stepped up to the door and knocked lightly.

"Who is it?" A man asked from the other side of the door.

"Emily." She said.

Dean opened the door a crack, keeping the burglar chain taught. "Emily?" He asked, noticing the wig and outfit.

"It's a long story; I'll tell you later." She said. "Can I come in?"

Dean sighed, closed the door, and undid the chain before opening the door and stepping aside to let her in. "What's up?" He asked, closing the door.

Emily shrugged, "I have a favor to ask you."

"What kind of favor?" Sam asked from his spot on the small dining table.

Emily smirked, "I need you to help me track down a vampire."

"Vampire?" The brothers asked in unison.

"Yeah." Emily smiled, "And help me figure out a way to kill her."

"Well, that's something." Sam smirked. "Her?" He asked.

"Her name's Anna Lyn. She's about six hundred years old – or more – and she's got a pretty big rap sheet built up … in my books, anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Late that night:<strong>

Mihai walked down the street, looking around every now and then just to make him feel a little safer. He was going to set his plan in motion, even if he had to find help in an unlikely ally.

He stepped up to a pay phone, lit by the street lamp a couple feet away, and pulled out a piece of paper. He pushed a couple coins into the phone and dialed the number.

"Who is this?" The person, a man, asked.

"Ah need to speak to your boss." Mihai answered simply.

"Not available." The man replied quickly.

"You're lying." Mihai sighed.

"Okay -." His sentence was cut off as the phone was taken from him.

Another voice, a woman, came on the line. "Who is this and how'd you get this number?"

Mihai had to smile, "It's Mihai."

"Where are you?" The woman asked quickly.

"You don't need to know." He said.

"Yes -."

"No you don't. And if you even try to track this number, good luck, it's a pay phone." He smirked.

There was a pause on the other line. "What do you want?"

"Remember that witch back in Oklahoma?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"She's back." Mihai answered.

"Where?"

"Here in Black Lake. She's staying at a house in a small neighborhood on the South end of the Lake." he explained.

"What do you need?" The woman asked.

"Her out of my way for a couple days." He smirked.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Don't hurt her. Not yet." He added.

"Developing a soft spot, are we?"

"No. I just need time." He said. "Be careful."

"What makes you doubt me?"

"I'm not doubting. I have full faith you won't screw it up." He said. "Be careful."

"Always." She said, smile behind her words.

"Oh, and Anna, if you do this, Ah might think about forgiving vous." And with that, he hung up the phone and walked away.


	23. Chapter 23

Emily ran her hand through her hair as she pulled off the wig. "So, can you guys help me?" She asked the brothers.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Let me get this straight; you need us to help you track a vampire and find a way to kill her?"

"Yeah. I just need you guys to be there when we find her. If I strut up to her hideout, she'll run, and I don't want her to run. But, if you two are there, hopefully she'll think you're just on a random lead." Emily smiled.

"How do we know she's not going to kill us?" Sam asked.

Emily shrugged, "I have a plan to get past that." She said. "So, will you guys please help me? I'd appreciate it." She said.

Dean and Sam looked at each other for an answer. "Sure." Dean answered. "But, you've got to tell me why you're dressed as a preppy little high school student." He said, motioning to the outfit Emily was wearing.

Emily looked down at herself, wanting to rip off the pink shirt she was wearing with a white cardigan. "You know what I'm talking about when I say cops are on my ass, so, you kinda know how it feels to hide."

"What did you do?" Sam asked.

"They think the killings in the forest aren't bear attacks like they had originally thought because Anna turned in my gun and the cops found new evidence …" She mumbled.

Sam looked amazed as he thought for a second. "You killed the Sheriff's deputy?" He asked, picking up an article from a couple days ago. "They said his neck was broken in several places."

"Uh, no. I worked a Shapeshifter case a couple weeks ago and well ... you can put the pieces together." Emily answered. "Anyway …" She said, perking up a little, "Here's my number … I'll answer any questions." She handed Dean the card with her number on it. "I have to go." She replaced the wig on her head before stepping to the door. "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Damien watched as Shelby walked out the front door, Bruiser, Holly's German Sheppard, following close behind on his leash. "It's okay?" He asked, eyebrow slightly raised.<p>

Lily nodded, "I have no problem with Shelby going to the lake. She knows the rules."

Damien sighed, "Come on, Lily. That demon's not letting that deal end like that …"

"About that …" Lily turned toward him. "He left after you said something; it was like you knew him and he knew you."

Damien looked down at her and shrugged. "The night Shelby was born I made a deal. It was supposed to give you fifteen years of safety … I knew living with you would put you two in danger … Anyway, the demon who made my deal ended up turning it over to another demon, Crowley, who at the time, was keeping Mihai close."

Lily raised her eyebrow skeptically, "Really? You—Wait a minute! You make a deal for the safety of me and our daughter and you tell me I was being reckless when you find out I made a deal for her safety?"

"Yes, because you made it with Mihai." Damien said, voice staying even. "He's not a normal demon, Lily. Let's just leave it at he lies through his teeth to get what he wants."

Lily sighed, relaxing a bit. "So, you show up, get rid of the demon holding my contract, and now you're acting as if I don't know my own daughter?"

Damien laughed slightly, "I know you love her, Lily. I do too; ever since she was born. But I am scared, just like you."

"I'm not scared." Lily retorted, looking up at him sheepishly. "Okay, fine, I'm scared. I made the deal after I got your postcard. I didn't know what to expect …"

Damien smiled, "Nothing's going to happen to her. Trust me."

"Yeah, 'cause you said that so many times in the past." Lily said sarcastically as she walked into the living room.

* * *

><p>"So, where are you sending us?" Dean asked Emily over the phone.<p>

Emily looked down at her notebook, "His name's Jon Morgan; he can give you enough information."

"You said you would."

"Yeah, well, I lied. I have to do something." Emily shrugged, petting her cat who was laying on her lap. "Anyway, Jon knows Anna, and he'll probably send you to some of the people who were affected by Anna's actions."

Dean sighed, "Anything else?"

"You want to know all about him?" Emily asked, hearing the deeper meaning to his question. "He's a hunter… just not like you. That's all I'm telling you."

"How do we find him?"

"He lives up by the lake, with his wife. Take Black Ridge Road – it wraps North around the lake. Take the first left—it'll be an access road—take it to the end until you reach the large mountain cabin."

"Thanks." Dean said simply and hung up the phone.

Emily shrugged and tossed her phone onto the couch. "So, why aren't you helping them?" Becky asked from the kitchen.

"Because they needed a job." She smiled sarcastically. "If I blow my cover now, they'll be dead. I need this idea to pan out as well as it possibly can."

Becky nodded, understanding her partner's stupid plan. "D'accord … So, what are you going to do until they get back to you? Vous are still a fugitive …"

"Yeah, I'm working on that, too." Emily answered. She looked down at her cat in her lap.

Becky rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her book. "Vous are going to regret this." She mumbled.

**French Translations:**

**D'accord - **_Okay_


	24. Chapter 24

"So, what about your mom?" Anya asked Shelby as they walked along the shoreline of the Lake.

Shelby shrugged, tossing the stick into the water for Bruiser to fetch. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that, Anya. I mean, yeah, Jason's nice and there's no doubt in my mind that mom wouldn't like him, but it's only been a week."

"So? I've seen him like once; you two are perfect for each other."

"You're jumping the gun again, Anya." Shelby smirked. "Why are you so interested anyway? When I was with Rhett you never acted like this."

Anya shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it's because Jason is older than you and the fact that how you met is like some clichéd teen comedy."

"A lot of people meet at the coffee shop." Shelby argued.

"Yeah, if you're part of the cast of _Friends_."

Shelby rolled her eyes. "Jason and I are taking things slow. After all, it's only been a week."

* * *

><p>Mihai sat in the driver's seat of Jason's car, having borrowed it for the day. He looked out over the parking lot of the mini mart on the outskirts of Knoxville. He didn't know why he was waiting here for Anna, all he knew was he had to get Jason and Shelby away from each other.<p>

There was a knock on the window and he unlocked the door. "Well, took vous long enough." He said, keeping his gaze on the road as he drove out of the parking lot.

Anna shrugged, "I don't know what the hell you're up to Mihai, but whatever it is, I hope it's not saving someone you love." She said mischievously, remembering part of their past together.

"Dat was a long time ago, Anna." Mihai smirked. "You said you remembered the witch from Oklahoma … what about the vampire?"

"You mean Jason? He's still alive? God, I thought he would have committed suicide by now." She pondered sarcastically.

The demon laughed slightly. "Ah know vous killed her in the 1850s, and again in the 1950s …"

"Yeah … They're not meant to be together … well, sort of."

"Anyway …" He said, returning to the point. "She's back, and I've lead him back to her, accidentally."

"And …?"

Mihai smirked, eyes glowing in the slight anticipation of his plan. "I need vous to kidnap her …"

"What?" Anna asked. "You really want me to kidnap the reincarnation of the girl I've killed twice before?"

"Oui." He answered simply, keeping his gaze on the highway. "Vous can stay at my place for as long as needed …"

"I don't need anything, Mihai." She answered. "You better be paying me for this." She said, relaxing into the leather seat.

His smirk was back, and he finally looked over at her. "Why, what could vous possibly want?" He asked sarcastically.

Anna smirked, "The truth about what happened." She said.

"The truth? About what?" He asked, already knowing what she was talking about.

"You know. The 'I'm-considered-the-son-of-the-devil' thing … what was really going through your mind when you made that deal?"

Mihai was silent, remembering the night he sold his soul. "Ah don't remember."

Anna snorted a laugh, "Yeah right. I'll help you … but I'm not killing her …"

"Afraid you'll screw it up again?"

"No? This is your deal you made. You have to get out of it." She said. "Pull over."

Mihai sighed and pulled off the road. "Oui, Ah know I have to figure out how to break the deal with Jason, but, guess what? It involves me killing Shelby."

Anna smiled, "You always had a temper problem." She opened the door, "I'll meet you in Black Lake at the diner tomorrow morning." She said, closing the door.

Mihai settled back into the leather seat, tightening his hands on the steering wheel, annoyed. "Vous are going to be the death of me, Anna." He mumbled, pulling back onto the road.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam pulled up to the house, following Emily's directions easily, and climbed out of the Chevy. "Why would she tell us one thing and then change her mind half an hour later?" Sam asked.<p>

Dean shrugged, "I don't know." He answered, fixing his jacket.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dude, she's hiding something that you're falling for."

"What? No!"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Let's see; we arrive in town, find Emily killing off our lead on a vampire coven, she gives us a new job, which involves coming to talk to this guy …" He motioned to the cabin. "… and all you're seeing is a chance to cut some vampire's head off."

"Uh, no. I'm seeing this as a hunter hiding from the law getting help from two other hunters." Dean smirked.

"Use your upstairs brain for once." Sam mumbled as he started up the porch steps and pressed the doorbell. "All I'm saying is that a girl, who's younger than you and I, killed six vampires… she's hiding something."

A young woman answered the door. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"We'd like to speak to Jon Morgan." Sam said as Dean looked around the grounds nervously.

"Sure." She smiled. "Come on in." She stepped aside and the brothers stepped into the foyer. "Do you know Jon?"

"Uh, no." Sam started.

"A friend told us about him." Dean said, looking around the room.

"Oh. Well, I'm Marie. Jon's wife …" She smiled.

"I'm –" Sam started, but was cut off.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." Jon said as he walked in from the dining room. "Why would Emily send you here?"

"She said you could give us some information on Anna Lyn." Dean said.

"Anna Lyn? I haven't seen her in years." He said. "I'm guessing you want to know what she did exactly."

"Uh, yeah." Sam said unsteadily.

"Come on in and sit down." Jon said, starting toward the living room. "150 years ago, Anna was in Oklahoma … she befriended a coven of vampires down there, setting her plan in motion. One of the vampires, Jason, was just married. She killed his wife a couple days after the wedding and fled. After that, she used her contact with a demon to make it look like she killed another young woman."

"Is Jason still alive?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Jon answered simply. "He's living here in Black Lake." He looked up as Marie walked in holding a picture. He took it, "Here's the picture of him and his wife."

Dean took the picture and looked at it. "When was this?"

"1857." Jon answered. "That's about all I know about her. She's highly dangerous. You have to be careful."

Sam nodded as he stood up, "Thank you."

Jon nodded, "My pleasure."

The brothers hopped down the porch steps and slid into the car. "That was unhelpful." Dean mumbled.

"No it wasn't." Sam protested. "He gave us the information we wanted without even questioning us."

"Yeah, that's the weird part." Dean said as he turned the car around in the driveway and headed back to the motel.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, Mihai sat in the small diner, in a back booth – perfect vantage point of the restaurant – and waited.

Anna arrived about ten minutes later. She stepped up to the table with a smile, "Morning."

Mihai glanced up at her, "Ah want to know why vous couldn't tell me this last night."

Anna shrugged her shoulders as she slid into the booth. "I was getting hungry." She answered simply, "So, after all these years of not trusting me, you're asking for my help?"

"When vous put it like that, oui."

Anna nodded, "And may I ask why?"

"No." He answered.

"Okay then …" She mumbled. "So, let me get this straight, you're asking me for help and not giving me anything in return?"

Mihai nodded, "I don't have to do this, Anna. Ah'm asking vous because Ah may be able to practically disappear, but Ah'm living with Jason. Vous can get to Shelby easier."

"You're living with Jason?" her eyebrow was raised in slight amusement. "What happened to you to live on Earth with a vampire?"

"The stupid deal he made fifty years ago." Mihai mumbled. He started to stand, "Anyway, Ah'm sure you know what you're doing, so, Ah'll see vous later … after you get her."

Anna pouted, "Yeah, fine. But please, answer me one question." She said, not really pleading, but with a want behind the words.

"What?"

"Why'd you make the deal?" She asked.

Mihai didn't know if she was referring to the one years ago in France or the one with Jason. "It's my job." He answered. "What's it to you?"

"Not the one with Jay …"

Mihai shook his head, "Ah don't know. Why'd vous make me?" he asked, and with that, walked out of the diner; he was kind of tired of her bringing that part of his past back up.

* * *

><p>Emily knocked on the motel room Dean and Sam had rented late that same night. "Emily." Sam nodded as he answered the door.<p>

"So, what did you learn today?" She asked with a smile.

"That you're probably hiding something." Dean mumbled.

"And what may that be, exactly?" Emily asked as she sat down on the edge of the small coffee table across from Dean who was sitting on the bed.

"Who is Jon Morgan?" Sam asked from his spot near the door.

Emily looked up at him, "A hunter – I told you that."

"He knew a whole lot on a vampire coven from 150 years ago." Sam pointed out. "I couldn't find anything on Jason …"

"That's 'cause he practically faked his death. After his wife was killed he went AWOL – ran away." Emily explained. "Anyway … I can't do much until after I find Anna, so tomorrow, how 'bout tracking down Jason?" She got up and headed for the door. "Oh, and Jon knows way more about that coven than he told you." She smiled. "I'll see you later," and walked out of the motel room.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, now totally confused. "What the hell just happened?" Sam asked.

* * *

><p>Emily left the motel and walked to the lake. She walked to the North Shore and headed into the forest there, heading towards Jon's cabin.<p>

She stepped up onto the porch where Jon was leaning against the wall, looking out over the small clearing. "Thanks for your help." She said.

Jon looked over at her, "What the hell are Dean and Sam doing in Black Lake?"

Emily shrugged, "I don't know. They just showed up. Why?"

"I don't want everything going up in flames." Jon answered. "Find Anna and get those hunters out of here. If anything else happens that catches their attention, a lot of people aren't going to be happy."

"Thanks for your help, Jonnie. I needed it." She turned and hopped down the steps. "By the way, they might figure out the truth about me eventually … they've been asking about you."

"Like how do I know so much stuff about a murder that happened 150 years ago?"

"Uh, yeah … and why I'm acting weird." She smiled, "See you later, Jonnie." Jon nodded as Emily kicked into a run into the forest.

**The next day:**

Dean and Sam sat on one of the benches near the small playground by the Lake. "So, we have to find Jason …" Dean said as he looked at the faded picture.

Sam nodded as he took the picture, "He could be anywhere … how the hell are we supposed to find him?"

Dean looked around and smiled as he saw someone walking out of the coffee shop across the street. "Uh, dude, let me see that picture." He said.

Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow but gave him the picture. "What is it?"

"Does that look like her?" Dean asked, pointing to the blond girl walking out of the coffee shop, as he held up the photo for Sam to look at.

Sam grabbed the photo and studied it a bit more closely. "I thought he said she died?"

"She doesn't look like a vampire." Dean pointed out. "What do you think?"

"That Jon and Emily aren't telling us something."

Dean shrugged, nodding his head, "Well, yeah."

"Come on … we should call Emily." Sam said as he stood up and picked up his Styrofoam coffee cop.

Dean sighed, "Fine …" He got up and walked to his car, opening the driver's side door with one last look at the coffee shop and the two teens sitting at a table before sliding into the seat.


	26. Chapter 26

Mihai leaned against Jason's car that morning, talking on the phone. "What?" He practically yelled.

Anna laughed, her voice sounding sweet and undeceiving. "What? You can't get Jason incapacitated for one night?"

"Ah have no problem doin' dat. It's tryin' t' figure out 'ow t' do it that's the hard part." Mihai answered, removing the tie from around his neck from the night before.

"Good." Anna replied. "I'll be at your place tonight. Let's say midnight."

Mihai rolled his eyes. "Let's hope this works." He said simply and disconnected the phone.

* * *

><p>Shelby smiled as Anya and her walked into the house after school that afternoon. "Mom! I'm home."<p>

"She went to the store." Damien said as he walked down the stairs.

"Oh, okay." Shelby said. "Uh, this is Anya."

"Damien; Shelby's cousin." He lied. 'Cousin' sounded more believable. He didn't just walk around saying 'Hey, I'm 25, a vampire, and I have a seventeen year old daughter.' Yeah, no.

Anya held out her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"We'll be in the basement, studying." Shelby said as she walked into the hall, headed for the stairs that lead to the cellar.

* * *

><p>Emily laughed quietly, "I see Jon didn't tell you about Shelby."<p>

Dean raised his eyebrow. "What about her?"

"The girl Anna killed in Oklahoma – Jason's wife – was part vampire, so they say. Anyway, apparently she's also special … as in, she's a witch … and has been brought back now to let Jason have another chance." Emily explained as she leaned against the wall.

"So, the girl we saw was Shelby?" Sam asked.

"Duh." Emily mumbled, "Don't you listen? Tonight I'm hoping I have a lead on Anna's hideout. Becky hasn't found anything yet."

Sam nodded, "So, Shelby …"

"Don't talk to her." She cut in. "She thinks she's just some teenager living her life in a small town."

"Okay …" Dean sighed, "We'll find Jason."

"Good idea." Emily smiled.

* * *

><p>Becky looked at the map of Black Lake she had pinned to the wall of Emily's bedroom. "Alright … let's see …" She said to herself, thinking out loud.<p>

Emily sped into the cabin and walked into the room with a smile. "Hey –"

"Where've vous been?" Becky asked, gaze remaining on the map.

"Talking to the boys, why? You got something?"

Becky shrugged, "I'm not sure. I was at the diner earlier and someone said they saw her yesterday morning … but that's de only lead I have. You?"

"Dean and Sam are going to go talk to Jason."

"A dead lead?" Becky asked, eyebrow raising.

Emily nodded and sat down, petting the sleeping cat on her bed. "They needed a case … so I'm sending them on a wild goose chase. They won't find anything."

"And are you going to bring them along when we confront Anna?"

The vampire shrugged again, "I was thinking about it, yes. Why?"

Becky smirked and stepped back up to the map, placing a tack in the middle of the forest. "There." She said. "That's where Anna's hiding."

Emily stood up and looked at the map. "I thought you said you didn't know where she was hiding?"

Becky smirked, "I narrowed it down to a couple spots. We had already taken out one, so I just had to find more info. It'd have to be somewhere far into the forest … but with easy access to the town … like I said, people have seen her within the past couple of days."

"Beck I love you!" Emily giggled, "Tonight?"

Becky shook her head, "Tomorrow. Tonight you're hunting and sleeping. I'm tired of having a semi normal eighteen year old living in my house." She picked up her book and walked out of the bedroom.

"It's my place too." Emily said as she walked into the main room. "But fine. You're right."

**That night:**

Mihai, once again, had dragged Jason into a bar, he should have known something was wrong from that shady look on Mihai's face, well, except the demon _always_ had that look on his face. Maybe he should have realized something was up when Mihai, the man who bitched constantly about how poor they were, bought the entire bar a round, or when that one round turned into two then three. But what is important is Jason didn't just sit back and watch when Mihai got in a fight over a game of pool and cracked the stick across a guy's head.

Blood filled the air and with that same devious tone as always Mihai said "Hey, calm down boys ya scarin' de ladies; let's take dis outside, no?" Jason just got up and followed him as always; their way of hunting.

But still, Jason only realized something was wrong when their so called opponents hit the floor. Things were always hazy and warm after a feed, but it always faded after a few minutes, except that it didn't this time. He just sat there on the alley floor, even when Mihai kneeled down in front of him, holding out a hand to help him up, "Ya alrigh' mon ami?"

Jason just blinked at him, "Yup" he pushed Mihai out of the way, mouth dropped open in amazement, "Oly shit did ya just see that bloody unicorn!"

Mihai just chuckled and took his hand, tugging him off the ground, "Maybe" he replied, "Wha' color was it?"

Jason gestured excitedly at where the supposed unicorn had just stood, grinning wide, "All of 'em"

"Ah" Mihai just nodded and began to drag him home to the cabin.


	27. Chapter 27

Jason shook his head as Mihai started walking home. "Mate, ya have to beliee—did you put somethin' in my drink?" he asked, sobering up for five seconds as they walked.

Mihai smirked, "Now why would Ah go through de trouble of druggin' vous? Hmm? It would be no fun."

"Oi'm still seeing unicorns." Jason pouted as they found their Dodge Charger parked around the corner.

"Ah bet vous are." The demon laughed quietly to himself as he slid into the driver's seat.

**A couple hours later:**

Mihai smirked as Anna walked into the cabin. "Well …?"

Anna smiled, "So, what exactly do you want me to do?"

Mihai's smirk lit his face, "Shelby lives here …" he handed Anna a piece of scrap paper, "… she's there with her mother and grandmother. Don't let them find out you're there. You know where to take her."

Anna stuffed the piece of paper into the pocket of her jeans, "You seriously drugged your roommate?" she said, motioning to the bedroom.

Mihai shrugged, "Did vous have a better idea?"

Anna laughed quietly, "I'll call you when I have her." She said and walked out of the cabin.

* * *

><p>Damien walked into the house late that night after a hunt and noticed something strange right off the bat. He walked upstairs and into the first guest bedroom where Lily was sleeping; everything looked fine.<p>

The smaller guest room, which had once been Holly's study, was where Shelby had moved in. Damien stepped up to the door and opened it a crack. The bed had been slept in, but Shelby wasn't in the room or in the bathroom right down the hall.

"Crap." He mumbled as he walked back into Lily's room. He stepped up to the bed and shook Lily's shoulder to wake her up, "Lily."

Lily opened her eyes slowly with a small yawn, "Yeah?"

"It's Shelby …" Damien started.

Lily sat straight up in bed, "What?" Damien just shrugged as he looked at her. "What happened?" Lily asked, getting a little scared.

"She's not here." He answered quietly.

Lily hopped out of bed and practically ran down the hall to Shelby's room and swung open the door. She noticed the bed and spun around to face Damien, who had followed quietly. "You sure she's not in the basement?"

"She was in bed when I left … when I got home …" He shrugged and motioned to the bedroom.

Lily's hand shot up to hold her head in frustration. "This can't be happening … it can't be … it's a dream. That's it …" She started back to her room.

"Lily …"

"No, she's probably asleep on the couch in the basement …" She mumbled, pacing her room.

Damien leaned against the doorjamb, "Lily …" She ignored him again. "Lily!" he said, a little louder, catching her attention. "It's not a dream."

Lily's bright blue eyes looked up at the vampire, "Find her." She said. "Nothing can happen to her."

"I know." he nodded. "I'll find her. Go back to sleep … I'll be here in the morning."

Lily shook her head, "I can't … "she started.

Damien smiled, "Stop fretting." He started as he wrapped his arms around her, "She'll be fine. Go to bed." He kissed her temple and walked out of the room.

"Fine." She muttered as she heard his footsteps fade down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning:<strong>

Mihai stood at the kitchen counter, reading through the morning's newspaper. Jason walked slowly out of his room, rubbing his head. The demon smirked, "Still seeing unicorns?"

"Wot?" Jason asked, totally confused.

"Nothin', mon ami." Mihai laughed.

"My head is all foggy this morning … what the hell happened last night?" He muttered, sinking down onto the couch.

Mihai smirked, "Vous drained a guy and we came 'ome." He folded the paper up and tossed it onto the kitchen table, "I'm going out … don't burn down the house."

**Later that day:**

Mihai stepped up to the very small cabin in the middle of the woods, Anna waiting for him outside with another vampire. "Well?"

"She's inside, asleep." Anna said.

Mihai nodded, "And her family?" He asked as he stepped into the cabin, looking at the sleeping teenager on the cot against the far wall.

"They don't know yet." The male vampire answered. He stayed behind Anna, knowing how powerful Mihai was.

Mihai nodded, "Jason was supposed to spend some time with her today … make sure both of you stay out of town; He'll probably drive around or stay at the lake most of the day."

The male vampire nodded, "Anna has already told me to stay here."

"Good." Mihai said simply as he walked back outside. "Now, Anna, keep her here, tie her up –"

"I know what to do, Mihai." She cut in. "This isn't the first time I've dealt with something like this."

"Ah know … but the past couple of times haven't ended the way vous planned, now did they?"

Anna glared at him, green eyes sparkling, "I now know why I stabbed you." She smiled, then regained her composure. "Shelby will be safe here until you finish sorting through your plan."

Mihai nodded and walked off into the woods.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam climbed out of the car, and looked around the parking lot. "Emily said he usually hangs out around here." Sam said.<p>

"So where is he?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged, "We just have to wait …" he started walking towards the diner to get a good vantage point of the park.

Dean sighed as he sat back in the booth about an hour later. "No sign of him …"

"Maybe he decided to stay home …" Sam's phone started ringing and he answered it, "Hello?"

"I'm sending coordinates for tonight. 11 o'clock." Emily said on the other line.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"To get Anna, duh." She laughed. "See ya later."

Sam placed his phone back in his pocket and got up, "Let's go."

Dean sighed, took one last sip of his beer, and followed Sam back out to the parking lot.

**French Translations:**

**Mon ami** - _My friend_

**Vous** - _You_


	28. Chapter 28

Dean paced the hotel room, thinking, that night after dinner. "There's something weird going on here …" he started.

Sam sighed and leaned back in the wooden chair. He was sort of tired of Dean's 'weird' thoughts about what was happening. "And what do you think is so weird? Other than the town notoriously known to almost every hunter due to supernatural happenings, what is there?"

"Emily." Dean answered. "The first time I met her was simple … she helped dad on a case a couple years ago … but now, there's like something she's hiding."

"What girlfriend of yours doesn't hide something?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Dean picked up a pillow and threw it at his younger brother, "Shut up." He continued to pace. "She's hiding something … this Jason thing … I feel like it's just some cover-up for something else …"

Sam glanced at his laptop, "If you're thinking demon, ghost, vampire … I've found Emily's papers …"

"Not that …" He stopped and picked up his jacket and keys as he headed for the door. "Get your coat." He told Sam simply.

Sam rolled his eyes as he stood up and followed Dean out of the hotel room. "Do I want to know what you're planning on doing?"

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam stepped up to the small cabin about an hour later. "You sure about this?" Sam asked as he looked around.<p>

"Not really." Dean shrugged.

Sam nodded with a small smirk on his face as he knelt down to view the lock at eyelevel. "What if she's home?" He asked as he started picking the lock. A couple minutes of silence passed and the lock slid back as Sam opened the door.

Dean stepped in and looked around the small living room. "Nice place …" he mumbled, holding his gun ready as he walked toward the kitchen.

Sam stepped in after Dean and walked down the small hallway to one of the two bedrooms. "You sure she lives here?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked as he walked up.

Sam shrugged, "No reason …"

Dean nodded, glancing at the bed-curtains **(1)** around the bed before walking out. He stepped up to the second bedroom door and took a hold of the knob and slowly opened it.

A pillow flew straight at Dean's head as he stepped in. While he was regaining composure after the pillow, he heard a pistol cock and, "What the hell are you two oafs doing here?"

Dean smirked, "Morning, sunshine."

Emily rolled her eyes and stood from the small bed she had been sleeping on. "Again, what are you doing here?" she asked as she picked up her pillow.

"Tell us the truth about this case we're on." Dean said.

"Anna killed people who were dear to me … and my friend … years ago. She's a vampire … and the guy you've been looking for, Jason, is also a vampire who doesn't trust many people. That's about it. Anything else?" Emily answered, throwing her pillow back on her bed, disturbing the sleeping black kitten just for a second.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Sam asked.

"Remember those coordinates I sent you? Meet me there and you'll get your stupid answers." Emily smirked and pushed past the two men into the hall. "Now that I'm awake, I'm in a bit of a bad mood …"

Dean thought for a second, "Who's Jon Morgan? What's his story?"

Emily smiled, showing perfect teeth, "I'll tell you tonight."

* * *

><p>Lily sat at the kitchen table, practically hyperventilating as she looked through one of her spell books.<p>

Holly walked up from the basement carrying a couple more books, followed by Damien, "Anything?"

Lily shook her head, "No." she said simply.

Damien set the books he had been carrying on the table. "We'll find something …" he said. "I'm going to check the town …"

Lily nodded and kept her nose in the leather bound book. "That stupid demon …" she mumbled.

"Oh, come now, it couldn't have been him." Holly said sweetly as she poured a cup of tea.

Lily pushed the book away from her as she stood up to pace the small kitchen, "Okay … breathe … there's nothing that can happen to her … she's protected, remember?"

Holly shook her head and sat down in one of the chairs. "Lilith Marie Crowe**(2)**, she will be found, and she will be okay." She used her daughter's full name for affect, making her stop in her tracks.

"I really hope so, mom." Lily smirked.

* * *

><p>Damien walked through the forest, following whatever scents he could find as he looked for his daughter. He picked up a fairly strong vampire scent and followed it, which only led him to a cabin farther in the woods.<p>

He kicked a rock with a sigh of annoyance as he stepped back into the woods, only to stop when he heard the faint click of a lighter.

"May Oi help you?" A man asked.

Damien turned around to face the vampire, "Name's Damien … I'm just passin' through."

The man raised his eyebrow, "You're Shelby's friend …" he started and hopped off the small porch and walked up to him.

"Friend?" Damien asked. "She's family …" he started, "You're the guy she's been seeing?"

"Jason Spencer, pleasure to meet you." Jason smirked, cigarette hanging on his lip.

"You have any idea where she might be?" Damien asked.

"Home? School? Those would be the two most practical places, why?"

Damien smirked and turned to walk back into the woods, "Just wondering." He said simply. "It was nice meeting you Jason."

Jason nodded as he let a stream of smoke escape his lips, "You too." Once he was sure he didn't hear Damien anymore he walked back into the cabin, slightly pissed. "Mihai?"

The demon walked casually out of his bedroom, his dress shirt buttoned only halfway. "Oui?"

"Where's Shelby?"

"How de Hell am Ah s'posed t' know?" Mihai asked, French accent thick in drowsiness.

Jason raised an eyebrow as he smashed his spent cigarette into the ash tray. "She's missing. There's a man staying at her place … a vampire … I just met him."

Mihai's dark red eyes widened slightly, "So?"

Jason shook his head, "Oi swear, if you did anything to her -!"

"Ah don't know where she is, mon ami." Mihai said, anger rising as he stepped toward his roommate. "Ah can't tell vous what happened, Ah can't tell vous where she is … Ah haven't touched her … seen her for that matter!"

Jason crossed his arms, "Mind telling me why I woke up with a hangover yesterday?"

Mihai smirked as he walked into the small kitchen, "Vous made de mistake of drinking alcohol befo' huntin',"

"You said you'd lead me to her … why can't you find her now?"

"That man you just met …. That's the reason I can't interfere with yoah pathetic excuse for a love life." The demon mumbled.

"Pathetic? You're the one who can't get laid!" Jason argued as he walked out of the cabin.

Mihai glanced at the door as his eyes darkened to their true demonic nature. He grabbed the bottle of beer he had just been about to open and charged it up and threw it against the wall over the couch. "Qu'un peu stupide con!" He mumbled.

**French Translations :**

**Qu'un peu stupide con** : _That stupid little pr*ck_

**Oui** : _Yes_

**(1): Bed curtains, yes. Becky has been around the 1400s ... at some point in her long life after she met Emily in the 1700s, she bought a four poster bed with purple and silver curtains. **

**(2): I made Lily up before I started watching Supernatural ... so she is in no way a reference to the nine year old demon, Lilith.**


	29. Chapter 29

Mihai said something not so pretty in French as he stalked out of the cabin and toward his motorcycle. He kicked the bike to a start and tore down the dirt drive onto the highway toward town. The speed limit, which was 65 on the highway in and out of town, didn't matter to Mihai as he rode on. He was getting slightly annoyed, but knew exactly how to finish this plan off.

He parked out front of the diner and walked in, black trench coat flowing behind him as he entered the restaurant.

At the back table was Anna, sipping a glass of water and reading through one of those supermarket tabloids.

Mihai walked up and sat down across from her, "Jason's angry …" he said.

"So? As long as he doesn't figure out where she is, he'll be fine." Anna replied, gaze staying on the magazine.

Mihai rolled his eyes, which were red on black because of his frustration. "How are we going to do this, cher?"

At that, Anna looked up. "'Chère?" she asked. "You never say that." She glanced at the magazine. "I have to deal with my other enemies tonight; Nick said they were scouting out the area. She'll be moved to a new location by the time I get back there."

Mihai nodded, "Whatever …" he mumbled as he stood from the table. "Jason's around 'ere somewhere … don't run into 'im."

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam checked the monitor of the handheld GPS system. "These are the coordinates …" Sam said. "Where is she?"<p>

Emily walked casually out of the trees, pistol in her hand. "Hey, boys. There's your case right there …" She smiled, pointing to the cabin.

Dean glanced up at it, "That's it?"

Emily nodded in agreement but stopped when a scent registered with her. "Fuck." She mumbled, placing the pistol in her waistband.

"Emily, so nice to see you again." A red haired woman (1) walked out of the cabin wearing jeans and a green t-shirt. "Ah, and you brought the Winchesters … Why?"

"I'm not sure." Emily answered.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked.

"The name's Anna … Aune, Anna Lyn … Anya at one point. Anyway, Emily, you've screwed up."

"What, no I haven't!"

"You're keeping something very obvious from these boys …" Anna said as Nick walked up to stand beside her. "Something that's right under their noses."

"The truth? They're more like collateral." Emily said, watching Nick.

Anna nodded slightly and Nick raced forward, his movements looking like a blur to the humans, and grabbed Emily's arm.

Emily twisted away from him, knocking him back about a foot. "I don't have time for this." She said.

Anna shrugged, "Yes you do." She smiled, "Boys, would you like to see what Emily's been hiding?" Nick took that as an order and pinned Emily's arms behind her back and pushed her down onto the grass.

Dean grimaced, "Sounds gross."

Anna laughed, which sounded sweet and melodic. "Go on …" she whispered.

Emily, for the first time in ages, was actually scared. She didn't know what to expect Nick to do – he wasn't really thinking of what he was doing. She felt a sharp pain across her temple as Nick drew a blade over her skin. "Watch it …" she mumbled.

Anna walked up and looked at the two boys, "I really don't know why you're here …" She said and picked them both up by their collars and tossed them toward the pile of wood near the house.

Nick, meanwhile, grabbed a knife which gleamed with a crimson liquid, and ran it over the cut in Emily's forehead.

Dean struggled to stand up, that throw having probably broken a rib or two. "Get the hell away from her." He said as he raised his gun.

Emily looked up at him, and smirked. "Nick, you're a pain in my ass." She flipped out of his grasp and round housed him toward the tree line. "And you," she pointed to Anna, "can die."

Nick walked back up to her, knife still in his hand. "Or you can die." He said.

Emily fidgeted slightly before running for Dean and Sam, normally, still hiding her true identity. "You two should probably run." She said.

"No." Dean said simply, "You brought us here …"

The knife Nick had been holding flew through the air, and, before it could hit either one of the brothers, Emily knocked them back down onto the grass. "Watch it!" she repeated as she grabbed the knife and ran at Nick, who flung her over his shoulder, grabbed the knife, and stabbed the blade through Emily's abdomen.

A small growl came from Emily's throat as she fell to her knees, a perfect vantage point to kick Nick's feet out from under him. She rolled over and sat on Nick's lap, pinning him down.

"You don't have much longer, there, Emmie …" Anna said as she stood near the Winchesters. "That blood will make you so weak …"

Nick forced Emily off and stood up. He was about to lean down to pull the knife out of Emily's stomach when a single arrow, covered in Dead Man's blood, flew through the air and lodged itself into Nick's heart.

Emily smiled, "Anna, please, come here." She stood up and pulled the knife out. "There's some unfinished business …"

Anna smiled and ran at Emily, pushing her down onto the ground by the waist. She stood up quickly, "No." She smirked.

"Emily!" Dean called from across the clearing.

Emily looked at them before returning her attention to Anna. She smirked, fangs extending and sped at Anna, leaving a blur to the human eye.

Sam rolled his eyes as he found his pistol, "Vampire." He mumbled.

Dean noticed the knife lying in the grass about twenty feet away and ran for it. Emily ran toward him and slid on the grass to grab the knife as Anna came running back up.

Emily smiled as she grabbed Anna in a choke hold, holding the knife to her throat. "I swear, Anna, I will kill you."

"Not today!" Becky said as she walked out of the woods.

Emily glanced at her friend. _"She's working with a demon; we kill her, we'll never get past the demon."_ She heard Becky think. Emily sighed and pushed Anna away. "Get out of here." Anna glanced at Beck and sped off into the forest.

Dean was now totally confused, "What the HELL just happened?"

Emily smiled, fangs gleaming in the moonlight. "Surprise!"

"You're a vampire." Sam said, sort of angry, as he walked up.

"So?" She asked as she pulled her tank top up to look at the gash in her abdomen.

"What else are you hiding?" Dean asked.

Emily looked up, "Uh, I killed the deputy." She smiled. "Meet me at the Casey's in an hour."

Becky took the knife used to stab Emily and followed close behind her. "Ah'd get out of 'ere … Anna can come back soon …"

Sam nodded and pushed Dean towards the general direction of the car. "See you later."

**French Translations:**

**Chère/Cher** : _Dear_

**(1) Pen and I made up these characters before we got hooked on Supernatural ... I realized while watching Supernatural that Anna Milton the Angel and Anna Lyn the Vampire have similar looks ... not my fault ... sorry for some confusion on that.**


	30. Chapter 30

Casey's was one of the only bars in town that got business – the other two having been shut down so many times due to 'health' problems. It was situated in a two story building, taking up all of the first floor, and usually you could hear the music at night and see crowds gathering at the door.

Dean parked in the alley on the side of the building and looked at the small crowd of townspeople at the door. "This is where she wanted to meet us?"

Sam shrugged and got out of the car. "Maybe she was just leading us to a –"

"Well, you're here." Emily giggled as she walked out of the shadows, "I guess you want to know what's been going on?"

Dean nodded, slightly annoyed. "Uh, yeah, that'd be a great help."

Emily sighed and thought for a second, "Anna killed Becky's family over six hundred years ago. About two hundred years ago, down in Oklahoma, I met up with my brother, Jon … I believe you met him," she smiled. "Anyway, one of the people he was living with at the time was Jason … they were sort of like brothers … Jason met Shelby; a young, blond blue eyed girl working in the local saloon to raise money. They got married, and about that time, Anna found her way down there and made friends with Jon, who she had dated two hundred years before. She killed Shelby three days after she was married to Jason … Jason's been looking for her ever since."

Sam raised an eyebrow as he tried to comprehend what she had just said. "So, you sent us to talk to your immortal –"

"Vampire." Emily interjected, anticipating, and already knowing what Sam was going to ask. "Vampire brother and his wife, Marie."

"… you sent us to see your vampire brother to get information on his good friend almost brother to lead us away from hunting the true culprits in … what?"

Emily giggled, enjoying this a bit. "I sent you on that lead to get you away from Beck and I who needed to find Anna …"

Dean stepped up, "Why? There's plenty of other jobs in this town …"

"Not really. If you really thought those 'bear' sightings and killing were the best you could find for a case … you'd be surprised at the whole backstory."

"Bear sightings?" Sam asked, confused.

Dean smirked, "Those four murders in the forest … Sheriff said they were bears …" he said, remembering why they had headed to Black Lake in the first place.

Emily smiled, shifting her weight happily, making it look almost like she wanted to bounce up and down in joy. "Not bears … In order of deaths, they were a rugaru, cursed body risen from the grave, ghoul … and a man who had a run-in with an angry ghost." she said as she counted them off on her fingers.

Sam laughed, "She not only killed the deputy, but she caused the deaths in the forests!"

"Hey, I'm a hunter … and, unlike you two, I made it look like an animal did it." Emily said, pointing her finger at the brothers.

"Well, looks like we don't have a case …" Dean said as he started back to the driver's side of his car.

Emily sighed, "Fine, see you guys later." she waved at them as she turned and started walking down the alley, away from the main part of town.

* * *

><p>Emily sat on the couch in the living room of the small two bedroom cabin the next day, flipping through a magazine Becky had bought at the grocery store, when there was a knock on the door. The vampire's eyebrow raised, the only person who would knock was her brother, or the Winchesters, seeing as apart from them, nobody in town knew where they lived. She sighed and got up from the couch and walked to the door, opening it slowly.<p>

A man, looking only a couple years older than Becky, with brown hair and wearing a suit that was accented by a sly grin lighting his face. "Hello, sweat heart." He said in a cool voice.

"Hi, cupcake." Emily smiled with a flirty tilt of her head before slamming the door closed. One of the things she hated was pet names; especially 'sweat heart'. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge as the man knocked on the door again. She sighed and walked back to the door, "What?" She asked as she opened the door.

"I'm looking for a Rebecca Rovahn …" The man started.

"Don't know her." Emily cut in nonchalantly.

"This is the address I was given …" The man said, looking down at a piece of scratch paper.

"Tell you what, cupcake," Emily smiled, setting her beer on the small table next to the door, "You're going to get back into that car of yours, drive away, and forget you ever saw this place, alright?"

"Can't do dat, chere." The man smirked, French accent coming out and eyes darkening. "Ah know she's 'ere."

Emily's eyes widened only slightly as the man's eyes turned bright red on black. "She's not here. If anyone, you should know that …"

He shrugged, "Alright, fine. But tell her Ah stopped by." He smirked and stepped off the porch.

"Yeah, whatever." Emily said before closing the door. She bit her lips slightly as she locked the deadbolt and picked up her beer. She wondered for just a moment about the man on the doorstep before walking back to the couch to sit down and continue her reading.


	31. Chapter 31

Shelby's eyes fluttered open, only to find she was in a small bedroom of some rundown cabin. She looked around and noticed she was sitting on a rickety old cot under a small window.

She turned to the window and looked out. It was about midday, but the day of the week escaped her. She must have been knocked out when the man took her from her room. She tried to open the window, but all she got in return was a slight creak of the wood trying to move.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked herself as she sat back on the cot. She went to check her pockets for her phone, but realized she was in her pajamas. "Hello?" She called as she stood up and walked to the door. There was nothing on the other side of the door that she could hear, which meant, she was probably stuck in this cabin, far off in the forest, by herself.

She sighed and walked back to the bed and sat down, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them in closure. She glanced around the room again and a single tear fell from her eye. She had been kidnapped, and she didn't have any idea how long she had been missing.

* * *

><p>Dean sat at the counter of the small diner, flipping through that morning's paper and drinking coffee. Sam walked up and sat down next to him, "What's up? You're never up this early?"<p>

Dean handed him the paper, "There is a case …" he said.

Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked at the story Dean had circled. "'Local teen missing; no leads'." Sam read before looking back up at his brother, "Teens go missing in this town all the time, it's not really a case."

Dean raised a finger and pointed to the picture further down the page. "Who's in that picture?" he asked as he sipped his coffee.

Sam raised the paper up to get a closer look. "Shelby …"

"Exactly." Dean smiled, "She's been missing for three days. The sheriff has sent out search parties all over the forest … his own son is helping in the search … apparently they are dating."

"If she's dating the Sheriff's son, how can she be dating Jason?" Sam asked, "I mean, from what we've gathered she's not the 'cheating' kind."

"And that's why we're going to talk to the Sheriff ourselves." Dean smirked as he pulled out his wallet, dropped a bill on the counter and walked out of the restaurant with his younger brother following close behind.

* * *

><p>Emily fidgeted in her seat, flipping a page in her magazine every so often, though she wasn't really reading at this point. Honestly, she was waiting for Becky. Despite her rather indifferent 'just get out' attitude towards the demon on their doorstep, she was burning with curiosity as to how he knew her partner. The woman was far older than she should be.<p>

Maybe this was the one who held her deal? Of course, she had stopped considering anything sensible like that about an hour or two ago and gone to much wilder theories. Theories such as, this was her long lost lover from years ago in France, and maybe they'd sold their souls together - and damn the fact she had already met her husband – that sounded cool and romantic.

She was broken out of her thoughts by the opening and shutting of the cabin door and the thud of various knives hitting the floor and flying through the air, one imbedding itself in the wall behind the couch. Instead of being put off by this, Emily just grinned and straightened up in her seat, "Good hunt?"

Becky rolled her eyes and said something not very nice in French, "Oui, obviously, that's why Ah am taking out my frustrations on de wall; 'cuz they didn't get away an' take one o' mah favorite knives with 'em."

Thankfully, Argent was still on her belt, so the anger wasn't bad enough for her to take it out on Emily. However, the vampire didn't have the foresight to think, 'Hmmm, maybe telling her a demon is on her ass isn't the best idea when she's already angry'. "Well then maybe you'll do better this time. I might have found you another hunt. Some guy showed up on our door looking all creepy and French … not that that is a bad thing, put the knife down please … asking for you."

Becky raised a brow and sheathed her dagger, "What does this 'creepy French guy' look like?"

Emily shrugged, "Brown-y red hair, I think it was in a ponytail. The fancy kind with the ribbon people think is manly for some reason. Tall – really tall – wearing a suit; red and black, Crossroad's demon eyes. Funny thing though, his eyes were red before he flashed them at m –Beck?" The door had already been slammed shut as her partner ran out of the cabin, motorcycle roaring to life soon after. "The hell is wrong with you?" she asked as she brought her attention back to the magazine.

* * *

><p>The Winchesters walked up to the Sheriff's department wearing their usual jeans and layered shirts. They stepped up to Carla's desk. "Hi," Sam started, "I'm Ranger Sambora with the National Parks and Recreation, this is my partner Ranger Porter. I was wondering if we could ask the Sheriff a couple questions about the missing teen. We've been working the Northern area of the forest."<p>

Carla looked up at the two men and smirked, "Uh, sure. He's in his office, you can go on in."

Sam nodded, "Thank you."

Rick Dawes looked up from maps of the forest as the two 'rangers' walked into his office. "What can I do for you two?"

"I'm Ranger Sambora. This is Ranger Porter." Sam introduced themselves as they walked in. "We've been working the Northern edge of the forest for the missing teen and we'd like to ask you some questions about where she might be."

Dawes nodded after a moment of contemplation. "Sure, have a seat. What would you like to know?"

"How well do you know her?" Dean asked.

"She dated my son for a while … nice girl; she's quiet though, didn't say much. Rhett, my son, said they broke up 'cause she thought he was cheating."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "The paper said they were still dating."

Dawes smirked as he shook his head, "They broke up about a week and a half ago."

"Do you have any leads on the case?" Sam asked.

"We've had some dogs go out … they've led us to clearings with remains of old campsites and cabins, but we haven't found anything."

"Would you mind if we talked to your son?" Dean asked.

"Not at all. He'd be happy to help."

The two hunters stood up and shook the Sheriff's hand. "That'd be all." Sam smirked, "We'll see you later."

"Be careful up there." Dawes said. "The northern ridge of the forest is bear territory."

"We'll watch out." Dean smirked as he walked out.

Sam stopped as they reached the car. "Bear country … That's it! You know how Emily said she made those killings look like bear attacks? They were up North. I know there's no bear up there … we should check it out." He slid into the passenger seat of the Impala and pulled out John's old journal.

Dean sighed as he got into the driver's seat, "Hiking? Really?"

**French Translations:**

**Oui** - _Yes_


	32. Chapter 32

Becky parked her motorcycle beside a cabin in the woods. She recognized this place for some reason, and then it hit her. Almost a month ago, Emily had sent her to a cabin to hunt vampires. This was that cabin – the scorch marks and knives still sticking out of the wood by the door also helped identify it.

A tall man appeared in the open doorway, "Bonjour." He said as he played with his fingernail, obviously bored.

Becky's normally brave demeanor faded as she turned to face the man. "Bonjour," she replied slowly.

The man's eyes widened slightly at the voice – he knew it, although it had been centuries since he had last heard it. He still didn't look up though, determined to push how much she knew out of her. "Hmmm, we been bad? Vous are dat hunter, 'Beck', right?"

"Oui …" Becky said slowly, "But vous are de suspicious one … What do vous want me foah anyway? No one knows where Ah live …"

The man slipped on his shades before looking up at Becky. He didn't want her seeing his eyes and making things weird before he had a chance to talk. They did have over 600 years of catching up to do after all. "Well, Ah can see one question ya have an' ain't sayin'. No, dis ain't 'bout yoah deal … well, least not 'bout it changin' hands." He lit a cigarette as he leaned against the wall. "'n as foah why Ah'm interested …" he slipped the glasses off, "Missed ya Astin." He smirked with a raise of his brow.

* * *

><p>Lily looked out over the lake in thought. She had come to terms with the fact she had made the stupidest choice by making that deal with the demon and she knew that Shelby's disappearance was probably because of that.<p>

Damien on the other hand, didn't think it was about Lily's deal. He had met Mihai once before when he had tried to make a deal, and that didn't end well either. He had a feeling it was something else that was behind his daughter's disappearance.

Damien smirked as he stepped up to Lily, "I think they're moving farther north …" he said.

Lily kept her gaze on the lake. "I hope she's alright …"

"She's fine, Lily. Nothing is going to happen to her."

Lily glanced up at him, eyes red from crying. "I know she can handle it … I'm scared of what might come about once we find her."

Damien nodded, not knowing what to say about that. He used to just let Lily talk, nodding every so often so she didn't think he was ignoring her. But, that was years ago, before Shelby was born. Everything he knew – Lily, Shelby, and this town – had changed since then, and he wasn't sure whether or not his loved ones would be safe forever like he had once thought.

* * *

><p>Emily skipped to a stop as she exited the woods from a hunt and looked around. She smiled as she noticed Dean's impala parked up the road a little and walked over to it.<p>

She pulled out her phone, "Hey, uh, Dean … your car's on fire."

"What?" Dean yelled as he stopped walking.

"Yep." Emily smirked, "I just came across it …"

"Ugh!" Dean mumbled and disconnected the call, placed the phone back in his pocket, and started back the way they had come.

"What was that about?" Sam asked as he jogged slightly to keep up with his brother.

"Don't ask."Dean replied through gritted teeth.

Emily was leaning against the front bumper of the Impala as the Winchesters walked up. "Hey boys."

Dean eyes widened at the sight of the impala in the exact condition he had left it in. Then he locked eyes with Emily and his brow furrowed, "What the hell?"

"They're not there." Emily said simply.

"What? Not where?"

"That area of the woods. I was just up there, hunting … there's nothing but deer and other wild life." Emily smiled.

"Why the hell would you tell me my car was on fire?" Dean asked as he motioned to the car, before pointing to Emily, "What the hell is your problem?"

Emily smirked and grabbed Dean's collar, pushed him against the side of the car and growled low in her throat, "Stop looking for trouble. If you really want to help Becky and I, wait at that cheesy motel with some beer and burgers, and I'll call you when we have the information."

Dean struggled out of Emily's grasp and fixed his collar as he stepped away. "And if I say no?"

"I will personally talk to the demon working with Anna …" she smirked, arms crossed over her chest.

Dean's mouth opened as if he was about to protest Emily's statement, but he closed it quickly. "There's no demon working with Anna." He mumbled as he got in the car.

Emily smirked, "See you later, then." And walked off into the woods.

* * *

><p>Becky's eyes widened as her hand went immediately to her sheath with a loud curse in French. "Ge' out of him!" She hated demons - they had no sense of decency – there was no point in taking her brother's form other than to piss her off – and by God was it working.<p>

Mihai only chuckled, tossing the shades into the cabin. "Ah ain't possessed, so put that stupid little knife away and smile." When Becky didn't move, keeping her knife held in a defensive stance, Mihai chuckled again, "Oh, come now, Astin … It's me … yoah frère," he said, smirk plastered to his face.

**French Translations:**

**Bonjour** - _Good Morning_

**Vous** - _You_

**Oui** - _Yes_

**Frere** - _Brother_


End file.
